Yuki's Really A girl?
by aNGELIC mURDER
Summary: Yuki is a girl, Kyo found out, Akito is angry and everyone else is causing hell. Plus the bystanders are somehow getting involed. Parings YukiKyo, and maybe another paring later. SUCKY SUMMARY! rape in ch. 19
1. Have You Seen Yuki?

**Yuki's Really… A Girl?**

It was a bright and unobtrusive morning in the Sohma household. A tall man, who appeared to be in his late twenties came downstairs wearing a yukata. His hair was sticking out a bit at the sides and he seemed to be half asleep. "Oy. Where's Yuki this morning?" He yawned and starched his head before heading into the kitchen. Inside stood an orange haired teen with a carton of milk in his hand. He looked just as sleepy as the older man. He quietly berated the teen who just brushed him off with a growl.

The orange headed teen closed the fridge door and moved out to the table. He was hungry and tired and the annoying smile on his housemate's face made him angry. "How the hell should I know He's probably still asleep." He scuffed, he wasn't the rat's keeper why should he look in on him.

The dark haired adult began to cook his famous curry before replying "Well go fetch him. You two will be late for school." He pulled out a frying pan and got the spices of the rack. Smiling to himself as he counted down the teen's explosive reply.

"Me! Why don't you go get him?" The teen slammed his fist on the table, hackles raising as he wondered why the bastard was smiling.

"Because I'm making breakfast." Was the simple reply. Silence stretched between the two, getting heavier and heavier before finally causing the teen to snap.

"Fine." He said, standing up and stomping his way to the stairs. He cursed the adult as he went in the hopes of annoying him. 'God damned bastard' He thought. And with that Kyo ascended the stairs to find Yuki.

**Well this short chappie shows nothing but I promise that it will get better hello anyone I'm all alone review so I won't be 'kay**

**Edit: I have edited this chapter so there is more meat. Than you all for the reviews the first time around. :)**


	2. Who am I really?

**Yuki's Really … A Girl?**

**Chapter2 Who am I really?**

In Yuki's room a figure was kneeling under the window. The body was curved in places that denoted the female form but the hair was still short as Yuki's own silver locks. The girl looked like Yuki as well but feminine and curved in all the places Yuki wasn't. The girl was dressed in a long sleeve pyjama covered with mice, face streaked with tears.

"Why today of all days must they finish? Why?" She asked. From a distance she looked like Yuki Sohma, the prince of his school. Even the way she placed her hands and even sat were reminiscent of the Prince. She squeezed the bottle in her hand. It was now empty and held the pills that had defined her life up until that point.

Flashback

"Remember, these are the last I can make since the main ingredient became illegal." Said a figure in a white coat, their back turned to her. "Here, use them wisely and carefully, Yukiko." He said turning to face her, his expression grim as he handed her a bag. "Yeah. I will." She answered and took the bag from him.

End flashback

She was lay down and turned on her side, the bottle taunted her with its emptiness and she glared a bit at it. She heard stomping in the hallway and glared at the bottle. 'That stupid cat' She thought. Must he really be as loud as his hair? She sighed, this time getting up to got ready for the day. She would be found out soon enough. She moved to the closet to set out her uniform for the day when the door opened and in popped Kyo, eyes widening at the intruder that stood in his cousins room wherein her Pyjamas.

"Who are you?"

**Edit: Well yes I editing badly mostly because I refuse to read the manga (I hate this fandom now but the thought of having this work like this burns me more) Funny thing happened when I went to edit chapter one. I had edited it and then uploaded it only to FF but didn't see the option to replace the chapter. After I added it as a new chapter I saw the replace chapter section. Yea...**


	3. Yuki Or Yukiko?

**Yuki's Really A Girl**

**Hello everyone I'm back this chappie might be longer and don't worry about the length because if it was longer I'll take longer to write it so … yeah. **

**Well special thanks to lightningstrxu and fruburaachobitsfan2600 my reviewers and my friends who always say write more even thought it's not that good.**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Action!**

**Yuki Or Yukiko**

"Who are you and what are you doing in Yuki's room." Kyo repeated, staring at the figure in Yuki's room. Smiling Yukiko turned around, but the smile was so sad that Kyo felt sorry for her, even though she reminded him of the damned mouse. "Didn't anyone teach you to knock baka neko?" The voice sounded familiar to Kyo and so did the phrase 'baka neko.' He gapped, eyes wide with surprise.

"Well what do you want?" Yukiko asked, sounding more like a caged bird than anything else. "Who are you and how did you know about the curse?" Kyo asked again, moving closer to the figure on the other side of the room. In the back of his mind he wondered where his cousin went off to or even if the girl in front of him was one of his cousins. She looked alot like that rat the more he thought about it. They had similar hair and height, along with body type; though he had to admit that she had curves in all the right places. He shook his head and focused his full attention on the girl.

"I am surprised you do not recognise me" She said with a chuckle "You aren't very observant are you?" she said, laying out the familiar uniform on the bed and getting her clothes ready. She didn't have time to play games with the cat and a look at the clock told her she was going to be late if the cat didn't leave. "Can you excuse me? I need to get dressed"

Kyo looked at the intruder for awhile, something in his brain nagging him, telling him that something wasn't quite right. He looked at her face and squinted, it was the same kind of glare he had seen the rat giving him plenty of time before. It couldn't be... could it?

The orange haired teen was in shock. The silent beauty currently glaring at him was in fact his rival of almost twelve years. He had so many questions. Why? When? But most importantly how? However when he opened his mouth to ask he had started laughing. He couldn't help himself the situation was just too funny. He always thought Yuki looked like a girl but it turned out he didn't just look like one he was one.

He struggled between breaths to give voice to his new conclusion. "Are... Are you... Yuki?"

"Yes Sherlock, I am. Aren't you smart" She said sarcastically, levelling him with a glare that would have normally riled up the boy but in this case made him laugh harder.

Yukiko couldn't take it anymore all of kyo's laughter did nothing to help her already crappy mood and without any warning she kicked him clear out the door and slammed the door in his confused face but not before screaming, "Baka Neko! I hope you fall face first in a puddle and drown!" she moved back to her bed and sat listening to the curses the stupid cat tossed her before she eventually succumbed to tears.

**Well that chapter 3 hope you like it. At the rate this is going I might not have any written stuff left (laughs) oh well hey you sneaking back there review ( Throws a chair at them and knock them out.) opps . Please review. ffdotnet was mean so the update was longer apart than I wished so ... yeah.**

**Edit: Yes... I shuddered when I had to Kyo so not sure how this editing thing will go down. On the Brightside I will edit it very well!**


	4. A Secret Come To Light

Sorry updates are so long apart ffdotnet is against me so here you are kk oh and Yukiko will be called she not him or whatever.

**Yuki's Really … A Girl?**

**A Secret Come To Light**

Downstairs the table was set for two. It contained Gyouza, two bowls of rice and two fried fishes on each plate. On the canter of the table was a vase with a single red rose in it and a note.

'Hentai' Kyo thought and picked up the note.

**_To Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun,_**

**_I have left on an urgent call from my editor for one month. I have left you both a sum of money. So please don't destroy my house._**

_**Shigure Sohma**_

After reading the note he sat down to eat when Yukiko came downstairs in her uniform Kyo just stared at her. "What? Nothing is wrong with my uniform is there?" She asked beginning to smooth out her skirt and top.

"N…no nothing is wrong with it. It's just that you look good." Kyo managed to say. Yukiko, not believing him, tried to smooth out the all ready smooth skirt, unaware of the effect she was having on the neko.

When she was sure she had straightened out her uniform, she sat down opposite of Kyo to eat. Kyo watched Yukiko eat, she had all the natural grace of Yuki but it suited her better. The silence was heavy and eerie, until Yukiko broke the eerie quite with a simple question.

"Do you ever feel like … like you're living a lie?"

"No. Why would you ask?" Kyo said trying not to look her in the eye.

"Because for most of my life I've been Yuki and now I wake up I'm Yukiko. A girl and I've been a boy since I was five. It really is true what they say …" She said placing a hand over her eyes to hide her tears. "Life really does change in a blink of an eye." She started to cry now. "If 'he' found out…" She began to cry harder now thinking of what 'he' would do if he found out.

She had stopped sobbing when she felt some one put an arm around her. "Ssshhh it's okay." Kyo said, he had moved around the table to comfort her when she started to cry. They sat like that for awhile until Kyo decided to look at the clock. "Ahhh we're gonna be late if we stay here longer." He shouted. Yukiko abandoned every once of charm in her body at once "Stupid cat, you made us late for school! You can be so stupid!" She yelled. "Me it's your fault damn rat." He yelled back. "Never mind we have to go. Now." She said, grabbing his hand and their bags and dragging him to school.

If they had looked back they would have seen a certain novelist emerge from the shadows, overhearing everything missing nothing.

"I think I'll inform Ayame about this. His brother or sister has found love. Lobe is brewing and being a novelist I must intervene." Said Shigure who went off laughing.

**Shigure you perv I bet you only want to look up Yukiko's skirt well this is no. 4 look out for Introduction. **


	5. Introduction

**Hello hello I've been busy and just decided to not bother with home work and type this so please enjoy. Thank you. Oh and thanks to you my reviewers lightningstrxu and fruburaachobitsfan2600 you have been good to me and my ego hahaha**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Yuki's Really A Girl?**

**Introduction.**

They reached home room and almost collapsed from exhaustion, making it just before the bell rang. "We … we just … made it." Kyo said in between pants. "It's your fault." Yukiko said equally tired. "Me! It's your fault? Kyo argued and glared at her. She glared back, both unaware of the stares they got from their classmates. "Kyo-kun! Hello! How are you? Where's Yuki-kun? Is he sick" Said Tohru. He started to reply when he was kicked in the shin by Yukiko but no one noticed and to make matters worse the door swung open, knocking Yukiko and Kyo to the floor with Kyo straddling her.

"Hey you two get up off the floor this is a school not some club." Their sensei shouted as they went to their seats blushing all the way. "Ano … miss … can you come up here for a minute please and introduce yourself." Said the sensei. Yukiko sighed, she knew this was coming. "Hello my name is Yukiko Sohma and I will be attending this school for my last year. I live with my cousins and I'm seventeen." She said flashing the room a smile. A few guys whistled and asked for her phone number while the girls muttered how pretty she was.

"Welcome to our school I hope you fit right in." Said Tohru, smiling. "Thank you." Yukiko said smiling causing most of the boys in the class to fall in love. "Well please take your seat Yukiko, and you, cat lover, show her around." The sensei said and threw a duster at Kyo. Yukiko smirked behind her hand as the duster caught Kyo between the eyes. "Why the hell did you do that for you could have blinded me!" Kyo shouted but he was ignored.

"Miss Sohma I'm sorry but you can't sit there. I'll send for a chair for you." She said "Okay who's going to volunteer?" A crowd of boys ran up to volunteer. "Hey, you over there and cat lover go get the chair and desk. Now." The sensei shouted and sent everyone back to their seats.

When the seat was brought in they were told to put it near Kyo's seat. Grumbling Kyo complied with the sensei's wish "Old hag" He said "What was that?" his sensei screamed, but before he could answer another duster him dead in the face. "If we are all done I would like to teach my class." And with that the sensei started teaching.

The day had been tiring. All day long Yukiko had advances thrown her way and glares flying at her. Everywhere she went someone always asked her about Yuki but she never answered them. At the end of the she was tired and angry and an unfortunate neko had crossed her path.

**End of chapter five hope you like it! Next chapter: Kiss Or Kill? Until next chapter ) **


	6. Kiss Or Kill?

**Hello and a happy day and night to you all because I'm going to discontinue this story so enjoy this last chapter hehehe . **

**Yuki's Really A Girl?**

**Kiss Or Kill?**

The school yard was deserted and the only sound came from the patter of foot steps across the concrete.

"Stupid sensei, putting me next to that baka neko." Yukiko mumbled to herself, when suddenly that same neko bummed into her, sending them both to the ground. "Ow my head stupid cat, watch where you're going." She said and began straitening her clothes. Kyo, who was still on the ground, got a good view of this action. When he did get up though he was sent flying by a kick from the head by Yukiko. "What the hell was that for!" He shouted at her but when he got no answer he tried to punch her. She dodged the blow then kicked his feet out from under him.

"You'll always lose to me so just give up."

Maybe it was the threat that did it or maybe, just maybe it was the look one her face that did it.

"I hate you!" He yelled and jumped to his feet in time to see the hurt look in Yukiko's eyes which was quickly replaced by anger. Kyo soon found himself up against a wall. "You don't know the meaning of the word hate." She hissed as she leaned in close to him. "And you won't know until you've been with Akito and submitted under him, when he made you do things that will scare you shitless. That, dear Kyo, is when you will know the true meaning of hate." As Yukiko said this Kyo's mind was reeling. 'Lips that put the most beautiful rose to shame. Eyes that hold fire like a storm. So beautiful, so fragile.' Kyo thought and bent his head low to kiss Yukiko.

**Well that's the end of this Chapter hope you like it and I was kidding about discontinuing it scared you did I oh well and remember review oh and there's something in the next chapter. Coming soon A Rose By Any Other Name … later.**


	7. A Rose By Any Other Name

_**Hello Enjoyed My Joke Well DON'T KILL Me Cause If You Do Then The Story Won't Progress So … Yeah. This Poem**_

_**Is mine It's called 'The Way My Blacken Heart Beats'**_

_**3**_

_**2**_

_**1**_

**Yuki's Really A Girl?**

**A Rose By Any Other Name …**

_**Something in my heart beats.**_

The kiss was soft like the fluttering of butterfly wings.

_**Something in my blacken heart beats.**_

They stood like that for awhile, not moving, not even for air.

**Something melts in my ice heart.**

Soon the lack of oxygen got to them and they came up for air, gasping slightly.

_**Something melts in my frozen cold heart.**_

Kyo bent his head for another kiss and Yukiko was helpless to stop him.

**What is it, this thing?**

**This thing that makes my black heart beat.**

He moved to kiss the crook of her neck making her gasp and shift her neck to allow better access to that spot. Her hands snaking around his neck.

_**What is it?**_

_**This thing.**_

'I only want your pain to go' He thought as he undid her skirt.

_**It Changed me.**_

Yukiko's skirt was laying at her feet now but she was to caught up in Kyo's kisses to care until a small breeze made her shiver.

_**It changed the way,**_

_**My blacken heart beats.**_

The wind brought Yukiko back to her senses. She pushed Kyo away and did up her cloths, then she picked up her bag and ran. Tears running down her face making Kyo feel ashamed.

**Thank you for reading this chapter, it's slightly sad and your reviews, so in order to get more, review so I won't have to delete this story. **

**Next chapter: I Won't Give You My Heart. **

**It's filled with clichés. Hehehe**


	8. I Won't Give You My Heart

**HELLO, HI AND KONICHIWA I HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING THIS STORY I just got off the computer ban sweet. good thing to BEACAUSE NOW I'M NOT KIDDING I REALLY AM GOING TO …**

**Yuki's Really A Girl?**

**I Won't Give You My Heart**

Kyo came home well after Yukiko and went to the roof to sulk. Thinking about what had happened.

**Flash back**

**Soft lips against his own. **

**Warm hands around his neck. **

**Hands undoing his skirt.**

**End flashback**

'I really am a monster,' He thought 'I didn't mean to hurt her.'

**Flashback**

**A small breeze blows by.**

**He was pushed away. **

**She did up her skirt, picked up her bag and an away crying. **

**He stood there felling ashamed.**

**End flashback**

'Yukiko I'm so sorry. Forgive me' These words held so much meaning but it was lost because no one heard them.

Yukiko was in her room. She had never left it not even when Kyo came home. Still in her uniform, she was where Kyo had found her that morning, braiding her hair. Every now and again yanking on the ends. "Baka neko," She said to herself. "You think you can use me for your own gain." Yanking on the ends of her hair she went to take a bath.

The world was engulfed in water. Yukiko slipped her head out of the tub. She raised a hand to kiss her lips gingerly. 'He's not a bad kisser' She thought 'What am I thinking? He only wants me for my looks like 'he' did' She thought over what she had just said 'Well except me that is" She thought with a laugh, then she took a deep breath and dunked her head under water. After awhile she rose from the water. "Thank you Hatori. He wasn't able to take from me the only thing I have left."

Kyo had decided that he had sulked enough and jumped off the roof and entered the house. Suddenly he heard his stomach growl. "Guess I'll make some dinner." He said to himself "I wonder if Yukiko ate yet?" And with that stalked into the kitchen.

Fifteen minutes later, Kyo walked into the bathroom, not knocking, and saw Yukiko wrapped in a towel. He stared at her, water running over skin as delicate as a porcelain doll's, hair shining with the water that soaked it. Her cheeks held a tint of blush, making her skin look paler than it all ready was. She had curves in all the places, something men only dream of. "Can I help you?" She said, voice sounding lifeless. 'What is he doing here? Did he come to spy on me? Don't accuse him of anything until you know what's going on.' She thought trying hard not to scream 'Hentai' to him.

Kyo soon realized that he was staring, blushed and then mumbled something about dinner being there if she wanted and left completely forgetting what he had to do. When he left the bathroom a similar thought ran through there heads.

'That was weird'

… **NOT UPDATE FOR AWHILE HEHEHEHE THOUGHT I WOULD SAY DISCONTINUE UH? OH WELL NEXT CHAPTER: Tears Of Liquid Sliver. **

**Until next time and chapter hehehe )**

**And to those who fell for the discontinue joke especially**

**fruburaachobitsfan2600 **

**hahaha you made my day with that review **

**Buh-Bye, Buh-Bye **


	9. Tears Of Liquid Silver

**Bonjour, hola, hello and Konichiwa my friends if you liked the last chapter you'll like this one. Ready? Let's go! Oh and I just got back internet so … yeah.**

**Enjoy!**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Yuki's Really A Girl**

**Tears Of Liquid Sliver**

They sat around the table eating in silence. Yukiko was wearing her long sleeves pajamas because besides her uniform she had nothing else to wear. After dinner, Kyo went back to the roof to think. 'What's going on with me?' Kyo thought clutching his head. He sat like this for awhile the moonlight catching his features in the right angle to make him more handsome than usual. 'Why? Why is she affecting me like this? The cat and the rat are destine to hate each other and yet something's different.' He thought, when suddenly, he heard crying coming from the nezumi's room and went to take a look.

Kyo had reached the nezumi's room. The door was ajar so he let himself in. Yukiko was lying on her bed, back turned to him. Her body rocking with each tear she shed.

"Stupid cat" She said causing him to stop in his tracks. "I think I like you but what if it happens again. When 'he' found out …" She laughed a very sad laugh. Kyo continued walking until he reached her bed. 'I think I may love you and you feel the same but if we were ever found would I be able to protect you?' He thought gazing at the figure on the bed. 'You need some one who could protect you.' She stopped crying for awhile and turned around to see Kyo standing in front of her. 'Tears are like liquid silver.' He thought staring at her face. She still had tears running down her face the moonlight making her look more beautiful and helpless. It broke his heart to see her this sad that he just had to hug her. Tears fell harder from her, she clung to him desperately.

Yukiko looked at him, eyes red and puffy "I hope you are different" She said and kissed him. A kiss filled with promise, hurt and desire.

**Flashback**

**A small breeze blows by.**

**He was pushed away. **

**She did up her skirt, picked up her bag and an away crying. **

**He stood there felling ashamed.**

**End flashback**

When they came up for air Kyo broke the silence. "I don't want to hurt you again." He said looking her in the eye. "You won't" she said simply. "I don't want to take that chance, because when we wake up tomorrow you'll hate me." He said, kissing that spot on her neck. "I want you too be happy but not like this" He hugged her and sat down. "Kyo, have you ever lost someone?" Yukiko asked, getting comfortable in Kyo's arms. "No. Why?" Kyo asked, also getting comfortable.

"Nothing"

They were both asleep in their embrace when a perverted inu stepped into the room where the couple was sleeping. "I hope they can survive what will happen." He said to the empty air. He then covered them with a blanket and left.

**Shigure aren't you suppose to be on a trip and leave them alone they … hello I'm not crazy Shigure is here just hiding from me. Oh well. Next chapter is a little brake I took from this story but read it anyway hehehe anyway the next chapter:**

**Morning games**

**Naughty Yukiko don't … Shigure get back here.**

**Shigure: hahaha**

**You: 0.0 **


	10. Morning Games

I'm sorry for the no updates sorry.

My first teaser chapter enjoy

**Yuki Is Really Girl**

**Morning Games**

The sun filtered through the window giving the room an angelic look to it. Two figures asleep in the other's arms started to stir. The long hair girl moved closer the warmth that surrounded her. 'What's sound?' She thought and opened her eyes to find herself face to face with a black shirt covered chest. She blushed but he didn't wake up or move. After awhile her blush faded and she began to trace his well toned chest with a slim finger. He moved slightly into the touch. She giggled slightly and her fingers moved lower over his stomach making him purr 'Who would have thought he could make such a soft sound. He's always acting so … tough.' She though, drawing slow circles around that spot.

Then she noticed a bulge in his pants. 'Interesting' She thought and instantly her fingers moved lower.

Kyo was enjoying the sensation but he was asleep and having very disturbing dreams about Yukiko.

**Flash**

_She was touching and kissing him in ways that made his head spin._

**Flash**

_They were on a beach in only their swimsuits skin shining with sweat and water from the sea. She was feeding him and every now and again would kiss him._

**Flash**

_Next they were on the school roof kissing each other senseless, tongues battling for_ _dominance while trying to explore the other's mouth._

A smile slowly spread on Kyo's face and a moan escaped his lips as Yukiko ran her fingers up and down the bulge in his pants. Hearing this, Yukiko giggled causing Kyo to open his eyes. She was caught with her arousal. Then she looked into his eyes and turned away, blushing as he did the same. Her hand was still on him but neither noticed until he moved. The movement caused friction between her hand and his arousal causing a rather loud moan to be ripped from his lips. The moan was loud enough for the occupant of the room down the hall to hear.

"I'm sorry" Yukiko said, blushing and ran to the shower. Kyo just sat there, unaware that what had just taken place was caught on film.

_**Next chapter: Attack Of The Zodiac**_

_**Next time**_

_**Ciao**_


	11. Attack Of The Zodiac

Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry

For no updates

3

2

1

**Yuki's Really A Girl**

**Attack Of The Zodiac**

School was the same as always, except today was worse much worse. Around lunch time a lot of things started to happen.

Kyo, Yukiko and Tohru were walking along the school yard, listening to Tohru's happy babble, When Ayame suddenly appeared from around a corner and started to proclaim in a loud dramatic voice. "My dear sister, I heard what happened and I swear that I, Ayame Sohma, Shall help to heal your wounds. Tonight I shall fall asleep while clutching you to my bosom." He said and extended a hand in friendship when all of a sudden Shigure came out of nowhere. All talking stopped when the inu appeared.

"Ayame I thought I would always have that spot" He proclaimed over dramatically.

"You do but after my wounded sister" Ayame said smiling.

Yukiko glared at Ayame who was laughing and smiling with Shigure. "Shigure-san, Ayame-san, what are you doing here?" Tohru asked, smiling brightly. "Yes what are you doing here?" Yukiko said, trying and failing to control her expression. "Well you see, me Gure-san went to see a play. It was tragic, about a young girl who couldn't decide which of three young gentle men she liked over the rest. Very heart breaking." Ayame said with a nod of his head. "What did that have to do with why you're here!" Shouted Kyo

"Nothing by it was a good a play."

"Toooooohhruuuuu" Said an approaching in a girl's uniform with a slow moving figure behind him.

"What's up?"

"Momiji-kun, Hatsuharu-kun, how are you?" said Tohru smiling. "I'm fine. How are you?" replied Momiji, sucking on a sucker. "I'm okay." She said and turned to face everyone. Yukiko was busy hitting Ayame over the head, Kyo was trying to avoid fighting a Haru which was quickly becoming black and Shigure and Momiji were just watching on with a smile on each face.

"Pl-please stop fighting, it's wrong and we could get in trouble." Said Tohru softly, close tears. They all stopped their assaults.

"Kyooo-kun. My love, I've missed you."

A Scream cut through the air which could only belong to Kyo. He ran but Kagura gave chase. "Kyo why are you running from me? You promised that we were going to get married." She shouted and all the girls in the yard who heard what she said fainted. "Hell no!" He shouted back. All the girls that fainted soon recovered. "I have someone else!" Kagura stopped in her tracks and so did everyone else, the girls were back on the ground muttering to themselves eyes blank. The zodiac stared at Kyo as he tried to catch his breath. Ayame noticed a very faint blush on Yukiko's cheeks, and stared to say "Why Kyon-Kyon I didn't know you had feelings for my sister or should I still say brother?" He laughed and went on about how the wedding would be fantastic.

The yard was almost empty now and a few non-Sohmas heard what Ayame said. Everyone except Yukiko, Shigure and Kyo looked surprised. Yukiko and Kyo were now the center to a lot of stares.

"Yukiko-san are you really Yuki-kun?" Tohru asked but she was ignored. "How did find out?" Yukiko asked her brother. "Well Gure-san was kind enough to tell me about it." Ayame answered, braiding his hair, while tensing for an attack.

Soon he and Shigure were flying through the air as Hatori pulled up in time for them to land in front of him. "Hello Ha'ri." They said, Hatori just shock his head and put them in the car. "Yuki- I mean Yukiko, I have some news that you should hear." Hatori came up and said to her.

"So he knew too."

"It seems so"

"Why didn't he tell us we can keep secrets?"

"What is it?" She asked "I just found out that Akito would be making an in guest appearance next week. I just came to warn you in case you wanted to stay away." He said and left.

Yukiko was scared a better word would be terrified but the look on her face would say other wise.

The bell rang and everyone went to their classes, the whisper on their lips is that Yukiko and Yuki are the same.

**Next time: Fights and fun times**

**Later**


	12. Fights and Fun times

Sorry about update times but I'm having some probs so … yeah anyway on with the show

3

2

1

Be warned there is corniness in this story

DARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

**Yuki's Really A Girl**

**Fights And Fun Times**

DARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

Yukiko was bombarded with glances, advances and threats all week. The days seemed longer in her opinion and the nights too short but this night was an exception.

On his way home Kyo began thinking about Yukiko and why she was affecting his power to think straight.

'It's because you love her'

'No I don't she's … ano …different'

'Yeah so was that kiss'

'What …'

'And those dreams'

'Fine I love her but she hates me'

'Says who?'

'She's always trying to kick my ass'

'Ever think she's just afraid of men'

'No'

'Well maybe she is and if so you should help her'

'Uh'

'I'm just wasting my breath. Figure it out!'

'Come back here'

Kyo knew he would get no answers from the voice so he went home to think it over.

DARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

Yukiko was in her room crying and screaming. Her head was pounding and she was confused about why Kyo was affecting her train of though.

"Why? Why you?" She screamed.

'Maybe because he understood you'

'Yeah but why'

'Think I don't know'

'But you should'

'No you should'

'Look you're not helping so leave'

'But …'

'Now'

Yukiko turned and tossed a pillow to where she thought the voice was standing and hit Kyo dead in the face. Kyo had heard Yukiko screaming when he walked in and decided to go see if she was alright and was rewarded with a pillow in the face. "Kyo, Kyo, Kyo? Are you alright? I'm sorry okay? Kyo" Yukiko said "You'll get that back" He said picking up the pillow. "Kyo, Kyo, Kyo!" She shouted and tried to evade him but he blocked the exit.

The occupant of the room down the hall heard what was happing. 'Ah to be young' he thought and went back to his writing.

Yukiko jumped onto the bed and backed into a corner, trapped like a rat. Kyo also jumped onto the bed, Yukiko tried to move but he kept her backed into the corner. A sudden movement had her wrapped up in sheets then she fell on Kyo. They both blushed and Kyo tried to get Yukiko of him before she noticed how hard he was becoming. Too late she noticed and planned to use it to her advantage. "Well aren't we a horny kitty?" She asked, brushing a hand against him. A small moan escaped his lips at the feeling. "Come now don't tell me that I have that much of an effect on you." She brushed him again this time getting a lager moan from him. Shigure heard this and left his room to investigate the noise.

What he saw almost made him laugh, there was Yukiko sitting on Kyo and giving him a hand job. They were so caught up in what was happing that neither noticed that someone had taken a picture.

'Hehehe wait 'till I show Aya' He thought and left just as Yukiko got off Kyo and went to take a bath leaving Kyo with an almost painful hard-on.

DARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

Hahaha that's funny poor Kyo hahaha oh well next chapter: Swings And Ice cream

Preview: _"Burn it" Yukiko said and went upstairs to escape but before she went upstairs she heard Ayame speak "Maybe Kyon-Kyon was too rough with her last night"_

"_I didn't do anything" Kyo shouted at them_

"_Leave him alone he didn't do anything to me" And with that she went upstairs._

Ciao 'till next time


	13. Swings and Ice Cream

I'm back and so are Yukiko and Kyo and Shigure and we are joined by Ayame today so please be nice, if he says anything perverted.

Ayame: My sister am I invited to your wedding

Yukiko&Kyo: No

Ayame: So mean . but I forgive you. Gure-san and I got you a gift

(Hands them gift)

Yukiko&Kyo: (opens gift) WHAT! (Chases Aya)

Ayame: (running) safety first baby sister

Shigure: Don't worry Aya I'll save you

Never mind you could kill him if you want

Akito appears here says something and leaves

3

2

1

DARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

Yuki's Really A Girl

Swings and Ice cream

DARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

The next day wasn't for school but it was just as busy. Shigure, Ayame and Hatori came by Hatori only to baby sit his friends. "My beloved sister I thought you might need some clothes so I took the liberty of making some for you" The snake said, pulling out three out fits.

The first dress was a cross between a school girl's uniform and a French maid's out fit

The skirt was mid-thigh with ruffles and was pink with blue stripes. The top was pink with blue stripes as well the sleeves were off shoulders and the neck line was cut so low that any sudden moves might 'expose' her to hungry eyes."Burn it" Yukiko said and went upstairs to escape but before she went upstairs she heard Ayame speak "Maybe Kyon-Kyon was too rough with her last night"

"I didn't do anything" Kyo shouted at them

"Leave him alone he didn't do anything to me" And with that she went upstairs.

DARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

While Yukiko was upstairs she heard bits of the conversation from downstairs.

"How … She?"

'What when did Haru get here' She thought and listened on.

"Good … Gure-san"

"Me? … innocent"

"No … a puppy"

"A … to … a snake"

"You're … dog"

When Yukiko thought it was safe, she went down stairs for some thing to drink only to be hit by questions from everyone downstairs.

"Yukiko how are you?"

"Have you always been a girl?"

"Why are you trying to steal Kyo from me?"

"Shut up" She said but they didn't hear her.

"Oooowww. Kyo's hurting me!"

"Shut up."

"Shut! Up!" She screamed "Just shut up and leave me alone." She said. Hatori looked up from the book he was reading, Kyo stopped hurting Momiji and everyone just looked at Yukiko, who grabbed Kyo's hand and ran out of the house and out of sight as everyone watched their retreating backs.

DARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

Yukiko didn't stop running until she had reached a playground. They sat down on a bench trying to catch their breaths. Soon the sounds of an ice cream truck could be heard. "You want an ice cream" Kyo asked getting up and stretching in his cat like way. "Okay." Kyo left leaving Yukiko to her thoughts.

'Why does he care so much'

'What dose he want'

'Will he get hurt too'

When Kyo came back he had two ice cream cones in his hands, handing one to her he sat down.

"Mmm this taste good"

"You sound like this is your first time eating ice cream."

"It is when you're locked away in a room and get food from only one person the same person who locked you away, you tend not to trust people."

"But you trust me"

"Yes I do trust you, Kyo"

With that said, Yukiko got up and went over to the swings 'She trusts me?' Kyo thought as he followed her to the swings. When he saw her she was sitting in a swing.

"It's fun to swing"

"Yeah"

Flash back

'I think I may love you and you feel the same but if we were ever found would I be able to protect you?' He thought gazing at the figure on the bed. 'You need some one who could protect you.' She stopped crying for awhile and turned around to see Kyo standing in front of her. 'Tears are like liquid silver.'

End Flash back

"Why did you leave the house?"

"Just had to"

"And why bring me?"

"Would you have liked to stay?"

"No"

"Good"

They sat there listening to Yukiko's creaking swing. She got up and turned to Kyo then laughed. "What's so funny?" Kyo asked, clearly annoyed. "Nothing, you just have a mustache" She replied "It looks good on you, but it should go" She then wiped it off. Kyo caught her off guard when he pulled her down to him and kissed her. "Do you know that I love you and even if you don't love me I'll still love you?" He said softly. She laughed and kissed him back. "Well you have no problems because I love you too"

"Don't say it if you don't mean it"

"I do mean it" She said kissing him lightly, unaware of Akito looking on from his car.

"How dare that freak kiss my toy. He shall pay they both shall" Akito said signaling the driver to drive away.

DARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

Next time on Yuki's really a girl

Ayame: My beloved sister and Kyon-Kyon are going to the carnival fun and games for all and not mention the surprising ending to the night and Why are they back so late stay altered for the next exciting chapter of 'Yuki's really a girl'

Me: Later


	14. Midnight Kiss Aboard A Fariss Wheel

**Me: Hello loyal fans and not so loyal fans today I need your advice I'm writing a new fan fic and stopping this one and I need to know if I should put it up. Yes its Kyo/Yuki and yes it's mature more or less maybe and it runs along the same line as this only Kyo's the girl, summary at the end of the story.**

**Ayame: 3**

**Shigure: 2**

**Hatori: 1**

DARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

**Yuki's Really A Girl**

**A Midnight Kiss Aboard A Fairs Wheel**

DARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

_**How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb without a soul My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home**_

They left the play ground. "Where would you like to go" Kyo asked "To the carnival" Yukiko answered and they went on their way. They reached the carnival fair grounds and Yukiko had to pull Kyo in order to get there in time. "Come on Kyo you're so slow the carnival is going to close" Yukiko said laughing. "Well let's go" Kyo said grabbing her hand and leading them farther into the carnival grounds.

_**Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become**_

"Look a strong man game let's play" Yukiko said "It might fun" Kyo agreed grudgingly. "Fine let's play but I go first." Kyo said. Then he paid the man and picked up the hammer. He brought it down with such force that the ground around the game vibrated and the bell dented. The prize was a stuffed orange neko which he gave to Yukiko. "Show off" She said but he just smiled.

_**Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life**_

"Thanks I'll call him Kyo in honor of my favorite neko." She said "Now it's my turn" She paid the man. "This game isn't for lasses shouldn't you be trying a tamer game" She ignored him and hit the bell adding another dent to it and making the ticker taker's jaw drop. Her prize was a sliver coloured nezumi. "And I'm a show off?" Kyo asked. Yukiko smirked "Yes"

_**Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become**_

_**Bring me to life**_

After that game they went around eating cotton candy and going on roller coasters and lots of other games. In the end Yukiko had won a lot of games and prizes just like Kyo. "Where do you want to go now" She looked at the sky "I don't know"

_**Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love - darling - only you  
Are the life among the dead**_

"Come on I'll take you on the fairs wheel before we leave" Kyo said and dragged her there. They were in a basket, all of Yukiko's prizes on one bench making Kyo and Yukiko share a bench. The wheel stopped, trapping them on top. "You know the world is beautiful from up here" She said, looking out the window. "Yeah it is" Kyo replied, leaning back. Somewhere a clock was striking midnight. "How about a midnight kiss from me" Kyo whispered. "Anytime" she said and kissed him deeply.

**_All of this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life_**

The wheel started as soon as the kiss ended. They left the carnival with a smiling Yukiko. "Why are you so happy today?" Kyo asked "I just am and besides, aside from this morning, today was fun"

_**Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become**  
**Bring me to life**_

They reached home all lights turned off because of the late hour. Everyone, including Hatori, was asleep in the living room. "Thanks for staying with me today." Yukiko said kissing Kyo on the check then went upstairs.

DARANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKAMGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

_**Summary:**_

**_On the night of Yuki's 13th birthday she disappeared and now she's back, with the same attitude and she has someone else with her, and … it's her daughter but who's the father … is it … Yuki? And is her daughter a part of the zodiac?_**

**_Me: so what do you think tell me okay and candy for those who review and that summary makes it sound like Yuki took advantage of her._**

**_P.S I'm kidding I'm not stopping this story or maybe I'm discontinuing it maybe but you won't know hehehe._**

_**Ayame: Waaah don't be so mean I love this story and my baby sister is the star**_

**_Me: Hatori help Ayame is poisonous and is trying to bite me. –Hugs Ayame-_**

_**Hatori: -Takes Ayame away-**_

**_Me: If you don't review no fan fic –sticks tongue out at you- and I can do that it's mine, mine I say, mine! Mwahahahahaha,_**

**_Next time: Living room confrontations later_.**


	15. Livingroom Confrontations

_**I'm back and with a vengeance as in no one's reviewing so review and the next chapter is yours if not the entire story will be removed from this site and never heard from again. So on with the show and by the way this is my favorite chapter so leave a review before you go and flames will be used to clean out my in box.**_

DARANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKAMGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

**Yuki's really A Girl**

**Living Room Confrontations**

DARANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKAMGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

The next morning Kyo and Yukiko awoke to a very noisy house. Shigure and Ayame along with Momiji, where annoying Hatori into telling them how long Yukiko was a girl and Haru and Kagura were talking about Kyo's relationship with Yukiko, when said two walked down stairs. An identical thought ran through their heads. 'They're still here'

"Well, well look who decided to grace us with their presence, my one and only sister and Kyonkichi." Ayame said tossing his hair over his shoulder. "Leave them alone Aya I'm sure they had a rough night" Shigure said "Yes you're right" The snake replied "But where were they so long last night?" Between the exchanges of words the two teens went back upstairs to get ready for school.

When they came back downstairs they were attacked by Haru and Kagura. "Kyooo! I thought I was your true love how could you!" Kagura screamed latching herself onto Kyo. "Hell no! Get off me!" Kyo screamed back and tried to get out of her grasp. While all this was going on, Haru had gone over to where Yukiko was sitting.

"Oi"

"Konichiwa"

"Why didn't you tell me that you were a girl?"

"It wasn't your business to know"

"But I love you" Haru said, putting his arms around Yukiko. "So did Akito." She replied and removed his arms. "You could have trusted me" He said looking sad. "Yes but in the end no one can be trusted." She said, felling bad that she had hurt him she turned her head away "But you trust him don't you" He asked, She didn't answer him. "Answer me" He shouted, turning her face to his, but she shook him off "It's none of your business who I trust or not and you just proved to me that I can't trust you" She said softly so anyone not in the conversation wouldn't over hear. They sat there not saying anything, but Kyo's shouts and everyone else's small talk filled the silence. Then she noticed that he wasn't ready for school.

"Aren't you getting ready for school?"

"I got suspended"

"Oh, well, see you later"

"Yeah"

Then she got up and left, "Let him go Kagura or you'll make him late for school." She said and pulled Kyo along with her. On the way to school Kyo's thoughts were heavy.

"Yukiko"

"Yes"

"If you're ever in any danger you should just call me. I'll protect you even if it means my own life" he said she looked at him "I hope you can live up to it but don't get yourself killed or hurt over me" She said with a laugh. The rest of the walk to school was in happy chatter of the future.

DARANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKAMGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

_**Next time: the appearance**_

**_Hatori: A little trouble starts over Yukiko but the worst comes when Akito shows up what will happen next and why is Kyo a neko?_**

_**Me: catch you next time on Yuki's really a girl and vote for its sister story**_

_**Yukiko: I would love to see you as girl or better yet in a dress**_

_**Kyo: Keep dreaming**_


	16. The Appearance

**_Me: Hello I'm back and I have someone you'll all like to meet her name is Yukiko and she's here to tell us about herself_**

_**Yukiko: There's nothing to tell**_

_**Me: Then what's this I hear about you making out with Kyo in an alley fact or fiction?**_

_**Yukiko: -Eyes red- Who told you that?**_

_**Me: -Points off stage- Shigure did just don't kill me**_

_**Yukiko: -Stalks after Shigure- Wait till I catch you pervert!**_

**_Shigure: Can't we talk –Dodges book- Guess not_**

_**Me: Next time we'll interview Kyo**_

DARKANGEL DARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

**Yuki is Really A Girl**

**The Appearance**

DARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

Kyo and Yukiko turned around the corner of the school hallway, thoughts far away "Well, well if it isn't prince charming and orangey" Arisa said coming up to the two in hall. "What the hell are you talking about!" Kyo shouted, gaining some attention. "We are talking about Yuki Sohma we know he is really Yukiko Sohma" Hanajima said coming up behind Kyo speaking as calmly as ever. "Where the hell did you come from!" Kyo shouted at her while moving away from her but she ignored him. "He has the same waves as the prince" She continued. Suddenly Tohru came out from around a corner "hello Kyo-kun, Yukiko-chan. How are you?" She said waving at them as she ran. "Good morning Honda-san I'm fine how are you?" Yukiko said with a smile, ignoring the two girls. "Don't change the subject! I know you had plastic surgery!" Arisa Shouted. Yukiko at her controlling her face to show no expressions "Sohma-kun had … plastic … surgery …?" Tohru exclaimed "I think I might lie down now" She then processed to faint onto Kyo and accidentally hugged him.

Kyo knew what was going to happen but was too slow to stop it. Before he knew it he was an orange neko complete with a tail. He went flying along with Tohru into the arms of Yukiko. "Aaah stupid Yankee, look what you did!" Kyo shouted "If Akito found out about this there's no telling what could happen." As if on cue Akito stepped out from behind a corner.

DARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

**_Yukiko: Next time I'm in trouble when Akito comes to the school he hurt Kyo and tossed him against the wall and he has the look in his eyes that says he's going to rape me but what can I do? (Me: Fight back) Stayed updated for the next chapter of Yuki is really a girl._**

_**Me: Next chapter I fear him If you don't review I swear this time I'll delete this story**_

_**Kyo: I'm ready **_

_**Me: For what**_

**_Kyo: The interview_**

**_Me: Oh do you and Yukiko sleep together_**

_**Kyo: No she'll keep me up –runs-**_

_**Yukiko: You teme you do that –chases Kyo-**_

_**Me: -sighs- I apologize for the short chapter even though they're all short power to the cliff hangers! Plus I have exams so **_


	17. Confrontation

**_People so sorry for something or the other and losing my book besides, this story is just sitting around and waiting for me to type it so onwards._**

_**3**_

_**2**_

_**1**_

DARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

Yuki's Really A Girl

Confrontation

DARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

Akito stepped around the corner. The hall was empty of all but an orange neko, a sliver grey haired girl, two other girls and someone lying facedown on the floor, which occupied it. "Well," Akito said his voice seemingly pleasant "I guess Hatori would have to come in. Look at the trouble you've caused baka neko"

Yukiko got up and gave Akito a bow. "Good morning Akito-sama" She said raising from her bow, the fear noticeable in her eyes. "What brings you here at this time of day" Kyo, who was still in her arms, was tryng to escape as Akito got closer. "Ahhh! Yukiko, hello" He said, smiling but the look in his eyes made it cold. "Why don't you get rid of this … thing" He said "You might catch something" he lifted Kyo out of Yukiko's arms and flung him carelessly into a wall. Yukiko watched powerless to do anything. Arisa and Hana-jima watched the fight between family members moving only to help their beloved rice ball Tohru, who began to awake. She looked up and saw Kyo in his at form sprawled out on the floor in front of her. "I sense sinister waves in the air and waves of defeat" Hana said "Now isn't the time Hana-chan Kyo-kun is hurt we have to help him" Tohru said rushing to his side. "Kyo-kun are you alright say something"

'I should be there it's my fault he got hurt like that. Why? Why is this happening to me again' Yukiko thought tears welling up in her eyes giving them a glossy look. "Now" Akito said lowering his voice "Let's go somewhere private where we can talk" He pulled her into an embrace and ran his hands over her Arse. "Yes Akito-sama as you wish" she said then led him around the corner and out of sight. 'Kyo I'm so sorry' She though holding back her tears.

Kyo opened his eyes in time to see the terrified expression on Yukiko's face as Akito hugged her. 'Get your damn hands off her' He thought. Before he passed out he whispered one word "Yukiko …"

DARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

**_Thank you for reading Kyo plushies for all yeah and now I bid you farewell. -Laughs like a madman-_**

_**Kyo: You're sick**_

_**Rapist(me): Thank you-bows-**_


	18. Promises

_**Me: I'm back**_

_**Kyo&Yukiko: And with a more evil plot**_

**_Me: You write me such great wrongs_**

_**Kyo: and?**_

**_Me: Waaaah so mean-sucks lollipop-_**

_**Momiji: I want one too candy, candy, candy**_

_**Kyo: Shut up brat**_

_**Momiji: Waah**_

_**Yukiko: Kyo be nice**_

**_Me-blocking out argument- just read this, will take a while to break up._**

DARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

**Yuki's Really A Girl**

**Promises**

DARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

We watch a man walking through the forest. He has black hair which is combed over his left eye. 'Shigure do you know the damaged you've caused' He though, his normally emotionless face holding a frown. He was wearing a three piece suit of jet black and was walked down the path that led to his friend's house. 'I made a promise that day to help and thanks to that tape it's ruined'

Flashback

"Heloo Ha'ri"

"Hello Yukiko, you sound sad today"

"Akito-san is taking me to live with him next month but I don't want to go"

"I'm sure he won't hurt and if he does I will protect you okay?"

"Okay … but I'm still scared Ha'ri." She said "If I go will you visit me"

"Yeah I will. Here eat this"

End Flash back

'I said I would protect you from Akito and I will' Hatori thought, walking up to his friend's front door.

'I have a dream, a promise I made. To be able to get rid of the curse anyway I can, even through pain and suffering. I will make become a reality' Shigure sat behind his desk surveying his room when none other but Hatori intruded on him. "Did you know what just happened Shigure, What you just caused?" Shigure just chuckled and attacked like Hatori was a little child who did not know what was happening. "Well Haa-san, I didn't know that Akito had the tapes, I swear, but do you remember the promise I made when we were kids" Shigure asked, turning in his chair to face his childhood friend, a serious expression on his face.

"Yes I remember we had just started summer vaction"

""Hai that's right." Shigure said, "I remember every detail of that day Haa-san and even if you and Aaya forget my memory won't let me"

"And what's the point of telling me this?"

"Just remember Ha'ri; that day"

FLASHBACK

"Hey Ha'ri, Aaya! What's up?" Asked a younger Shigure. "Aaah Gure-san Ha'ri's being mean to me!" Shigure rushed to his cousin's side on the ground and held his hand as the background seems to grow brighter. "There, there Aaaya I'll protect you. Shame on you Ha'ri" Hatori just held a disgusted look on his face "That's enough you two. What do you want Shigure, I have things to do" Hatori said, trying to drown out his cousins' ravings.

"Oh yes that" Said Shigure, getting up and pulling Aaya with him. He became very serious and looked off in the distance. "It's a dream I had it's so beautiful" Later after the sun went down. The sun was shinning on a trio of crying boys. "Whatever happens … I'll make sure that dream comes true"

END FLASHBACK

"That Haa-san is why I am doing this" Shigure said, a sober smile on his normally joyful face. Hatori just sat there not sure what to think.

Kyo had turned back to his human form but was still unconscious and dreaming as he lay in the nurse's office.

_They were alone on the roof of the school watching the sunset in the distance. The view was amazing and gave off a calm feel. "Yukiko," Kyo asked, turning to the girl that sat with him and enjoyed the view. "Yes" She answered "Can I ano …" Kyo trailed off as Yukiko looked at him, she smiled a real smile before nodding. She moved into his arms as they watched the last of the sunset._

_At first it was a lovely feeling until Kyo felt something soak into his clothes. "Yukiko…" She turned in his arms, her face green and purple and rotting in places. "Yukiko? What the …" Yukiko giggled and pieces of flesh fell from her body and face until she was nothing but a skeleton; her blood hadn't dried up but instead soaked Kyo's uniform. "It's okay, it's not your fault I died Kyo" She said, her breath reeking with death's scent._

_His dream quickly turned into a nightmare as Yukiko's smiling skeleton moved from his arms towards the sky. "Why didn't you save me Kyo you promised" She screamed, the words literally cutting through Kyo. "You promised why didn't you save me?" She said over and over into a never ending chant as others joined in. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Kyo shouted above the pain and chants. He was losing blood at an alarming rate, as pieces of his clothes and skin were torn and cut away from his body. They finally stopped when Kyo lay at their hovered feet, barely keeping conscious. Then they faded the background black until a light shined next to him in the form of Yukiko in all her beauty next to him. "You promised" That last one cut through him like a knife._

He awoke drenched in sweat, panted heavily as he shot up from his bed. He surveyed his surroundings looking for familiar things. It took a while for his mind to process that he was still in school and in the nurse's office. He checked himself over and relisezed that he was covered in blood only sweat. He sighed.

FLASHBACK

"Yukiko"

"Yes"

"If you're ever in any danger you should just call me. I'll protect you even if it means my own life" he said she looked at him "I hope you can live up to it but don't get yourself killed or hurt over me" She said with a laugh.

END FLASHBACK

'I'll save you. It won't be like before where no one would save you.' He thought getting dressed and leaving the infirmary. 'I made a promise that I will keep' He walked down the hall and towards the highest point on the school building looking for the demonic head of house and his captive princess.

DARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

_**Me: Wow that was a long chapter**_

**_Momiji: -Enjoying lollipop- yup I hope Akito doesn't do anything bad to Yukiko_**

_**Kyo:- Angry at Me- Like the author would ever let something good happen **_

_**Yukiko:-Reading script- It would you good to read ahead baka koneko**_

_**Kyo:-Blushing- **_

_**Me Koneko aww so shy**_

_**Momiji: Kyo's got the hots**_

_**Kyo: Do not!**_

_**Yukiko:-Sigh-Next chapter: The conversation please enjoy**_


	19. The Conversation

_**Me: Hope you're enjoying this people –Glares- Kyo, Yukiko say it!**_

_**Kyo: That mad woman does not own fruits basket**_

_**Yukiko: It is property of Takaya-sensei and is further more copyrighted.**_

_**Me: Got that? –Suicidal grin-**_

_**Momiji: On with the chapter-Eats some candy-**_

DARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

**Yuki's Really A Girl**

**The Conversation**

DARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

People stared at Akito and Yukiko as they made their way to the school roof but they quickly turned away when Akito's glare fell on them. "We're here Akito-san" Yukiko announced as they reached the entrance of the roof. They stepped into the sun light and onto the roof when Akito closed the door. "Now we can talk in private my pet" Akito whispered, coming behind Yukiko and hugging her. "Yes Akito-san" He turned her in his arms and ran his hands up and down her sides. She shivered and stood still like a statue.

"Do you know why I want to talk to you my little pet?"

"No Akito-san what is it you wish from me?"

"Do you know how the head of house is chosen?" He asked her, running his hands under her blouse and caressing her skin with his cold hands. She cringed away from the touch but stood still when Akito glared at her. "Yes Akito-san a new born is chosen randomly to be the next head of house." She answered, shivering as Akito touched her. "Wrong I ashamed that my smart little rat doesn't even know how they chose the head of house" Akito pushed her up against the wall and kissed her, forcing his tongue into her mouth and ravishing it, not noticing or not caring if she responded. She wanted to gag and spit at him but she knew she might end up in something worse.

When he finally came up for breath he whispered in her ear. "The head of house is chosen but relations the closer you're related to the previous head the more your changes of being head even if you're not a new born" Yukiko's eyes widened at that anyone so if Akito was to die who would be head of house? 'But why would he want me?' As if reading her mind he answered, "I want to leave a little … something behind you know what it is don't you?" He ran his hand down her thighs and between her as if giving out a clue. She gasped and pushed Him away "Akito-san please don't …" Akito slapped her and her eyes grew wide.

"You can either do this the hard way or the easy way" He informed her "But I would like it if you struggle" Yukiko turned to run but Akito held her firm and in place. "You can run and you can try to hide but you will be my wife and it doesn't matter what you try and do" He threatened. She panicked 'What is he going to do? He can't possibly think that' He stared at her and the kissed her. Pushing her back against the wall, his kiss was fierce and made Yukiko sick. She tried to move her head but it was held in place.

"Akito stop this I don't want to-" she was slapped again. "Yukiko you chose to do this the hard way not me" He kissed her again and ripped off her dress running his hand over her pale mounts of covered flesh. He ripped off her bra and pushed her back as she tried to fight the demonic head. He roamed lower and ripped off her skirt and underwear. She tried to scream but Akito's mouth muffled the sound making it sound distanced. He smirked at her tear stained face and said, "So it seems that you really were a girl and keeping it a secret from me" He kissed her again and thrust into her with such force that she screamed out in pain. Without waiting for Yukiko to get used to being entered in the harshest of manners he continued thrusting. She screamed and cried and pushed at Akito who just ignored her and pounded into her hard and fast her cries for help and for him to stop being muffled by the kisses he placed on her mouth.

A little later after Yukiko had given up on scream Akito came in her. He pulled away letting her fall while she cried silently as blood and semen stained her thighs. She sat buck naked on the roof as Akito redressed and turned to the figure on the floor.

"You should know that many girls would want to mother the head of house"

"I would rather die!"

"So stubborn Yukiko you will learn to live with it in time"

She didn't say anything and just stared at her feet. 'I'm so sorry Kyo. I should have fought harder but…"' She cried in the corner as Akito watched, no one was near to hear what happened the were dutifully at their studies to care about anyone except one by the name of Kyo Sohma 'What does Akito think he's doing to Yukiko that fuck will pay if he hurt her' Kyo then walked out onto the roof and gasped at the sight that met his eyes.

DARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

_**Me: Well if you kill me then I will help there's some poison under my bed and some matches in the kitchen knock yourself out.**_

_**Kyo: Better yet we'll knock you out**_

_**Yukiko: I can't believe you did that to me**_

_**Momiji: How could you?**_

_**Ayame: My sister, are you okay**_

_**Yukiko: I was just raped what do you think baka?**_

_**Kyo: Yukiko I promise I'll kill that bastard**_

_**Me: You can't as yet**_

_**I know that you sometime have to give to receive but what will you give for the one you love?**_


	20. Chapter 20

**_Me: Thanks to Ren-sensei and kiwadoi seiitsu for their reviews and out puts._**

**_Also thank you Balthazar-the-weird-girl for bothering to telling me about such things._**

**_Kyo: When can I kill that bastard?_**

**_Yukiko: -soaking in her bath for over two days- _**

_**Momiji: -eating lollipop- She won't own this because if she did she won't be writing these things on it.**_

**_Me: Thank you-ties noose- I just reread the last chapter and I can't believe I wrote that. –ties noose to the ceiling-_**

DARKANGELDARKANGELDARANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

Yuki's Really A Girl

Chapter 20

DARKANGELDARKANGELDARANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

**I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless  
Lost under the surface  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure  
Of walking in your shoes**

**Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you**

Yukiko sat next to the wall shivering violently as the figures on the roof conversed. She could barely make out the orange locks of Kyo and the sadistic voice of Akito. "Kyo you came but you really should leave' She thought, pulling her knees to her. She tried to cover herself with remains of her uniform but could hardly cover up herself with the shreds Akito left her. "Akito what did you do to Yukiko" Kyo asked, voice seething with anger and rage. He stood in front of Yuki blocking her from the view of the other. His fist clenched at his sides. "Nothing she call upon herself" Akito answered, calmly as he served the roof. 'Kyo you'll make him angry you should leave be fore he does something to you'

**I've  
Become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Become so tired  
So much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
All I want to do  
Is be more like me  
And be less like you**

Akito smirked and turned to where Kyo was standing in front of the nezumi. His breathing getting ragged as he tried to control it, his eyes grew darker from the rage flooding over him. "But if you don't believe me ask her she'll tell you" Akito smirked again "That's if she wants to talk right now" Kyo's eyes narrowed dangerously at Akito. "If you hurt I'll …" Kyo threaten "You'll want you monster do you really think you can hurt your god?" Akito mocked, smiling sadistically at the two. Yukiko flinched a little at that excuse of a smile. Kyo glared at the demonic head and went over to Yukiko. 'If you won't leave on your own I'll make you leave Kyo' She thought. "Yukiko are you okay" He asked, trying to get nearer but she kept her distance.

"What … Yukiko what did he do to you?"

"I hate you"

"What?"

"I hate you leave me alone"

"You don't mean that"

"Yes I do!"

"Look into my eyes and say it to my face"

She tried to look him in the eyes but couldn't do it. "I hate you"

**Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly  
Afraid to lose control  
'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you**

Kyo stared at her in shock, the pain clear on his face. "It seems she doesn't want to talk to you" Akito said, mocking pity "Poor thing; Yukiko get up we're leaving" She began to move when Akito spoke again. "It must be hard on you cat not being loved even fake love and having everyone despise you for it" Kyo snapped he didn't know why no one was allowed to hit the Sohma god and no on told him why but since he saw no reason he shouldn't he attacked with out second thought. He delivered a blow to the Sohma's god's stomach.

**Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow  
Every step that I take is  
Another mistake to you  
Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow  
And every second I waste  
Is more than I can take**

As soon as the blow fell so did he and all the Sohmas cursed. Pain exploded over his body as he heard Yukiko's cry of anguish. Stars and planets passed across his vision and a pounding pain began to fill his head. His breathing became quick when he realized he was holding his breath. 'What the fuck? What happened? I thought I hit him not the other way around? He didn't even notice that Akito had already gotten to his feet. "You stupid cat," He growled out his breath ragged as he stood over the orangette. "Didn't your mother teach you not to hit the head of house?" He asked, before raising his foot and dealing to Kyo another blow. "Don't you dare speak about my mother you filthy-" He was cut off by another blow, this time to the head. You pathetic thing your mother killed herself before she could teach you didn't she" Akito grabbed Kyo's hair and pulled his head up so he was looking directly in to the cat's eyes. "You killed her"

"Shut up" Kyo screamed and tried to hit Akito again but only manages in giving himself and the curse more pain. Akito pulled something out of his pocket it was shiny and had … a blade? "Kyo look out!" Yukiko shouted, seeing the knife in Akito's hands. "Say good bye to the cat Yukiko" Akito shouted hashly, raising the knife and binging it across Kyo's throat. Yukiko watched helplessly as the knife came across Kyo's throat. "Kyo" She screamed out.

Flashback

"Hatori you've been feeding Yuki haven't you" Hatori only nodded as Yuki sat to the side of the room. "You do know what would happen if you do so don't you" Again Hatori nodded as he felt the cold hand of Akito on his face. Akito pulled his hand back and slapped Hatori before going into a coughing fit. Hatori rushed to his side to see if the head was still breathing. "Yuki go for my bag" Hatori said and turned away as Yuki scrambled for his bag.

End Flash back

**And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me  
With someone disappointed in you**

Yukiko watched with wide teary eyes as Kyo caught the head's wrist and managed to pry the knife from him and toss it to the other side of the roof. Akito's and Yukiko's eyes widened. "Leave us alone Akito" He whispered "And why do I have to listen to you" Kyo had fainted and could no longer keep up right. "Pathetic, Yukiko lets go" He said, but Yukiko shook her head as she moved over to the fallen Kyo. Kyo's breathing was shallow and labored. Akito laughed "Fine Yukiko stay with the baka cat but just remember you know where to find me if he ever no when, when he breaks your heart" Akito left leaving the crying Yukiko and passed out neko on the roof top.

When Kyo awoke he saw that Yukiko was asleep and that school was going to end in a half an hour. He dressed Yukiko in his shirt and her skirt and began to leave with her in her arms. When he reached the second block from home he turned into a neko and cursed as Yukiko turned into a nezumi but thankfully no one saw them. He picked her up in his teeth and headed home. Ignoring the stares he got from on lookers.

DARKANGELDARKANGELDARANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

_**Me: -Hangs Akito doll- **_

_**Kyo: I just got the shit beat out of me by some sick guy**_

_**Akito: Care to say that again cat**_

_**Kyo: Yeah I said- me putting hand over his mouth-**_

_**Me: He said that you're an important guy**_

_**Akito: I thought so he cat wouldn't mouth off to his superiors. **_


	21. Chapter 21

**_Me: Good morning peeps and peepettes I hope you love this story because I'm getting into trouble for it kiwadoi seiitsu I hope you are enjoying this too because of your support I feel compelled to add chapters so be nice and … Ow Kyo!_**

_**Kyo: What? -Hides the rock he was going to throw-**_

**_ME: Yukiko you saw that right –Looking at the rat-_**

_**Yukiko: …**_

_**Me: Damn you both**_

_**3**_

_**2**_

_**1**_

DARKANGELDARKANGELDARANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

Yuki's Really A Girl

Chapter 21

DARKANGELDARKANGELDARANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

It was two O'clock and the good behaved children of Kaibara High were heading home after a very educational day of school. The only thing wrong with this scence was that it was filled with hated words towards three of the older Sohmas that happened to be in school at that time and left at the exact time before the last period of the day.

"Did you hear Kyo Sohma left the school covered in blood? He was probably in a fight"

"I heard that he followed Yukiko to the roof and got beat up by that guy and her"

"No that's not it they both raped Yukiko while everyone was in class that's the truth"

"And you were there Haku you scared little kitty cat"

Those were some of the rumors flying around the school as the occupants left for their families and the warmth they will receive. "Ou-chan have you seen Kyo-kun and Yukiko-chan for the day" Tohru asked, walking up to her friends. "Their bags are here but I can't find them anywhere" Panic starting to rise to the surface of her exterior. "He's probably hiding with his tail between his legs." She said, think thoroughly about the evidence she had seen at the crime scene. "Why would you say that about Kyo-kun Ou-chan he did nothing wrong" Tohru defended, taking up the other's bags. "On the roof there are signs showing a struggle between two people and a rape or maybe someone was jacking off on the roof and cut himself" Ou laughed at that thought, before continuing onwards. "Besides he was the only one seen leaving the scene of the crime" Tohru panicked "But Kyo-kun-" The door opened and in entered Kyo hair seemingly ablaze.

"You calling me a rapist Yankee"

"I didn't say that but you were the only one on the roof at that time so it falls on you"

"I didn't do it!"

"Until I see proof I do not trust you too much"

"Then if I'm this big bad rapist you should go hide"

Kyo the move around her to get the bags from Tohru's hands and turned to leave.

Later three high school girls were walking down the forest path towards Shigure's home and Tohru's former residence. "Thank you for following me to see Yukiko-chan and Kyo-kun" Honda-san said, walking between her friends. "No sweat Tohru we're glad to follow you besides our friends too." Ou said hands behind her head as Hana stayed quiet. "Oh thank you very much please regard me kindly" Tohru said and as they neared they heard screaming that sounded vaguely like Kyo shouting.

"Aaaaaaaahhhh! What the hell are you trying to do kill me?"

"No that's Akito's job"

"When did you grow a sense of humor Hatori?"

"When did you lose yours?"

The gaggle of girls entered the house just in time to see Kyo getting a shot from Hatori and being wrapped in bandages by Shigure. "Hello Shigure-san, Hatori-san and Kyo-kun we came to see how you were doing" Tohru said, walking over to her friends. "They saw in school that Yukiko-chan was raped" Tohru sounded worried as Kyo got up and left without as much as a hello. "Did I do something wrong should I apologize to him" She asked, worrying about her manners as usual. "No Tohru-kun you did nothing wrong he's been like this since he came home." Shigure said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "He just needs some time alone"

Yukiko sat in the tub filled with water ever since she came home. She wouldn't say a word to anyone at all not even Kyo, her rescuer. Hatori thought she would be worse that ever but fairly taken aback seeing as she didn't try to hurt anyone like before. She swished the water around in the tub and sighed noting the people down stairs. She finally got out after soaking for two hours straight. She wrapped the towel securely around her person and ventured out into the hall hoping not to see anyone. When she got to her room she dressed herself and lay in bed thinking about her fate no matter her gender to be the sex toy of the Sohma household god.

The door handle moved and she curled up into a protective ball as Kyo stepped in his back to her as he walked backwards into the room leaving the door open. "Yukiko I just want to talk okay" She said nothing and he sat down. She relaxed when she saw he was sitting on the other side of the room giving her enough time to run if needed.

"How are you" He asked, sitting crossed legged with his back to the wall

"…" She didn't look at him directly but stared in his direction.

"Aren't you going to say something?"

"…"

"Well if you feel like you want some to talk to there are girls down stairs willing to say they'll go to court with you because I raped you"

Yukiko finally looked him in his eyes. "They won't believe a thing I say without proof" He got up and left just as Hatori entered. "Are you okay" He asked, she said nothing but continued to stare at the wall. "You know you really should talk" He said "It will help" She shook her head. He started his examination on her while downstairs. The group of girls were taking offence that they weren't allowed to see Yukiko as yet. "Hey pervert we're her friends and how come orangey gets to see her first." Ou-chan asked, pointing at said pervert. "Because he saved her" was the short answer that met her question. Back upstairs the noise was getting to the two. 'Can't they just be quiet' Hatori thought as he tied a slash tightly above Yukiko's elbow. She waited patiently as he injected the needle and undid the slash. He drew some of the blood before capping the needle and putting it away. "You really should talk Yukiko and try to get it out of you before it becomes you" He left with a quick good by and left the house.

Kyo and the girls saw Hatori leaving and decided to go upstairs. Their chattering was giving the two cursed a headache. "If you're going to make noise then you should leave" He said finally when he noticed Yukiko was getting tired. "We can't leave her with you" Ou protested "Fine stay but keep it down" Kyo moved to Yukiko's side and said some thing as the girls looked on. Yukiko turned and glared in his direction before slapping him and getting up and shouting but only to find she couldn't say a word. 'Na-Nani? Why did I …?' She sank to her feet, clutching her throat. She had sealed her ability to talk and this time she didn't know why.

DARKANGELDARKANGELDARANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

_**Yukiko: -Sitting outside-**_

_**Kyo-sitting behind her-**_

_**Yukiko: -Leaning into the warmth-**_

_**Hatori: -Looking at the scene with Shigure-**_

_**Haru& Momiji: -Sitting on the grass while watching the sky-**_

_**Tohru: -Mourning the lost of her other family while looking at the picture of her mother-**_

_**Summary of next Chapter: **_

_**Sometimes we feel as if ever thing is being pulled from our grasp and we can't do a thing about it.**_


	22. In Which There Is Bad News

_**Me: Reviews for me are like sugar for ants help me work faster-grins-**_

_**Kyo: Crazy-gets slapped in the face by me- What the hell was that for!**_

_**Me: Yukiko did you see that-Asks sweetly-**_

_**Yukiko: …**_

_**Kyo: But she-Gets slapped again- Fine be that way –sulks off-**_

_**Me: Oh Momiji**_

**_Momiji: We can't own ourselves and chances are you can't own us-reads slowly-_**

DARKANGELDARKANGELDARANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

Yuki's Really A Girl

In which there is bad news

DARKANGELDARKANGELDARANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

The weeks went by as everyone in school worried about Yukiko. They were so convinced that Kyo was planning on doing it again after raping Yukiko that the school was almost about to band him from coming ever again, if it wasn't for Hatori's pleas for the boy to get a proper education. The students didn't like it at all the said that Kyo would try it again but the teachers said nothing about this. They didn't know that there accessions were false. Kyo and Yukiko for the better part of the time the missed from school were healing from emotional damage as Hatori said to the head of the board of education.

"Well don't fret my young cousins I'll make sure I get your work and be back before you could miss me" Shigure said, a small fan in his hand as he danced and pranced about the place. 'I hope you get hit by a truck' His cousins cursed thought as the watch their elder walk out the door singing about high school girls. The other two exchanged a look that said 'I don't trust him'.

Shigure made it to Kaibra High In little over a half hour. He made his way into the building's new paint job. 'Aaah it's good to be back' He thought until he heard voices from behind a door. 'Mmm I wonder what's behind door number one' He took a look inside and saw many naked girls changing and showering. He got a nose bleed just thinking about the things he could do to them, if they were of age of course. He was happily drooling at the sight when he felt a hand tap his shoulder. When he turned around he saw his cousins standing behind him. Yukiko fixed him with her best death threat glare and Kyo cracked his knuckles. Shigure looked for a place to run from his demented cousins but quickly saw no escape in sight and was then pummeled into the ground by them. "Hentai"

They walked into the class room and waited for they teacher to get all there work. People would hide from Kyo thinking he would try something. He sneered at them and they cowered behind other people. Some people were braver and tried to talk up to him.

"You dare show your face here after what you did"

"Yeah you rapist"

"How could you do that and feel any remorse"

"Because I didn't do it" Kyo screamed scaring the entire class, save Yukiko. She walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder while he tried to control himself and keep from lashing out at people. Before anyone could think or act the door opened and the true rapist showed himself; He walked in with Hatori close behind. Yukiko sifted a bit so she was behind Kyo more. Kyo glared at Akito who just looked smug. He walked over Yukiko who moved away a bit more. The class watched the silent battle as realization started to dawn on some. "Get out of my way cat I need to speak with Yukiko" Akito hissed keeping just about everyone, save Kyo and Yukiko, from hearing. "Yukiko I need to speak with you" He said innocently "Or the cat won't be walking for a while" No one but Yukiko and Kyo heard the threat but they didn't have to hear it to now one existed. Yukiko moved from behind Kyo and followed Akito to a secluded area.

"You know Hatori took some of your blood don't you"

"…" She nodded

"Well in the test there came some very unusual results in short you're pregnant"

Yukiko froze, her entire body going numb from shock. 'I-I can't be I'm not it must be a mistake' She thought, She looked at him a cruel smile on his face. Her hand went to her stomach where a small bulged was appearing. 'So that means this morning when I was sick it was morning sickness' Unable to think straight in the closed off surroundings she got up and ran out the door and towards the unknown. Kyo looked back and saw the smug look on Akito's face. Both he and Hatori left to go find Yukiko and try and bring her back.

DARKANGELDARKANGELDARANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

_**Me: Gasp Yukiko's pregnant how could it be so the father who's the father?**_

_**Kyo: stop building up suspense they already know who the father is**_

_**Yukiko: -Holding her stomach while Kyo's holding her-**_

_**Momiji: I don't like this what about Kyo **_

_**Haru: And will she have the child**_

_**Shigure: and what does Akito have to say to this**_

_**Me: You'll find the answers to all these questions and more when we return**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Yuki's Really a Girl**

**Chapter 23**

DARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

She ran, her feet taking her to the back of the school and the boarder of the forest. 'Why? Why me? Is this my life? Is this who I am? Some cheap whore?' She thought as she ran into the forest, finally stopping under the trees' shade. 'I thought I was free … I guess I was wrong' she sat under a tree crying, some rats coming when they felt her distress. 'At least you're free' She said at the little mice and rats. She picked up the smallest one in her hands. 'You're kinda cute' She thought. She looked at the passing clouds more tears falling down her face. 'What about this pregnancy? What about school? What about Kyo' She held her stomach and cried harder. "If I abort it will I miss it?" She pulled her knees to her chest and sat the little rat on them.

Kyo and Hatori had to stop to ask for Yukiko because they had lost sight of her. "Hatori, do you have any idea why Yukiko ran out like that? Whatever it is it can't be good." Kyo asked as they looked around for the missing nezumi. Hatori sighed he could tell Kyo about Yukiko but …. He sighed and turned away. "I can't tell you that Kyo it's only for Yukiko to say" Kyo growled in outrage and grabbed the doctor by his shoulders before shaking him. "That's bullshit! You know what happened and I want to know!" Hatori was silent waiting for Kyo's ranting to stop. "You might no accept it" Hatori said "You might hurt her even more or make her hurt herself" Kyo's eyes widened in shock. "You're not the only one worried about her Hatori, she my cousin too" Kyo looked Hatori dead in his guarded eyes. "Really; the look in your eyes tell me that you don't think of her that way" Kyo was about to say something when he was cut off. "They tell me that you love her" Kyo's eyes widened. "How did you know?" Hatori pried Kyo's hands from his shoulders. "It doesn't matter how I know just that Akito did. Why do you think he went through all that trouble to rape Yukiko" Kyo was still trying to comprehend what was given him as he and Hatori continued to look for Yukiko.

Yukiko sat under a tree surrounded by rats, the tears drying in streaks on her face. 'Everyone must think I'm pathetic not talking like this' She closed her eyes and opened they again so the sun shone in them. 'What do you think of me' She asked the rats knowing that they won't hear her. She sighed 'You must think I'm pathetic too' She thought, placing a hand over her stomach nothing to big to show up unless you're looking for it. The rats crowed her shoulders and head. They seemed to be trying to tell her she was wrong. She closed her eyes and fell into an uneasy sleep.

DREAM MODE

Yukiko awoke in a bed covered in bandages, "What?" She said "Wait I can talk again?" She looked around and got out of bed stepping into a graveyard. She was wearing an ankle length dress made of black silk and a veil of the same make. "Don't worry yourself Yukiko it's just joke someone's playing on you" She tried to reassure herself. She walked along looking at her surroundings when something caught the hem of her dress. "Let go" She said, pulling at the dress. The roots moved to reveal a tome stone.

"Here lies a good friend" She read "His memory lives on in us. He was also loyal may he rest in peace" It was hard to read seeing as some of the words were erased. Upon closer inspection she found a name. "Ha-Hato-Hatori Sohma" Yukiko's eyes widened. She looked around and saw that she was inside the Sohma cemetery where all Sohmas were buried. "Don't worry Yukiko he's better off where he is now" She didn't have to turn around to see that it was Kyo.

"Thanks" She said, leaning into his embrace. When she looked up at him she screamed. His hair was falling out and maggots occupied his eye sockets. His flesh was falling out in certain places and you could see his skull. "What's wrong it's not your fault." He said, chucks of his flesh falling out with each word. She pulled out of his embrace and ran but he followed. She was so scared that she didn't see the root before she tripped on it. "It's not your fault, come take my hand and I'll show you" He said, nothing but a skeleton. Then skeletons rose from their graves and made their way towards her, grabbing her hands and legs going to pull her below the rotten soil and into a grave newly dug just for her.

END DREAM MODE

She was mouthing words in her sleep, the rats covering her and protecting her. Kyo and Hatori came around and saw her in her sleep.

DARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

**_Me: You know I almost got into trouble for this and three full weeks before school opens and it closed like four weeks ago and the then I went to buy books that cost over $1000 for the school._**

_**Kyo: Serves you right**_

_**Me: Watch it cat boy or you might find yourself in a coma.**_

_**Kyo: Bite me**_

_**Momiji: That's not nice Kyo**_

_**Haru: I'm sorry for Kyo's rudeness he's not house trained**_

_**Kyo: You damn ox I'll kill you!**_

_**Kyo & Haru: -Fighting-**_

_**Momiji: -Watching-**_

_**Me: Good bye**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Yuki's Really A Girl**

**Chapter 24**

DARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

They found Yukiko curled up into a ball under a large tree with rats crowding her. She looked fearful in her sleep. Kyo moved to wake her but one of the rats jumped up and bit him on his finger. He screamed in pain and shook his finger free of the rat and backed up. "Kuso rats" He muttered, nursing his bleeding finger. The rats seemed to glare at him in response. "Let me try" Hatori said, moving to Yukiko. The rats didn't seem to mind him being there. He pulled something out his pocket and pulled the cover off before putting the bottle under her nose. She groaned with displeasure and slowly opened her eyes.

The rats watched with a strange curiosity as the rat cursed opened her eyes and rubbed some of the sleep out her eyes. She saw Hatori standing over with very concerned eyes. She scooted around the tree trying to hide from the people above her. "Yukiko we're just trying to help you" Hatori and Kyo said, she covered her ears and tried to block out the sounds. Hatori sighed; he knew that she would be difficult.

"Kyo"

Kyo grunted his reply

"You should go talk to her"

"Uh she doesn't want to talk with me"

"Well you said she loved you didn't you"

Kyo nodded understanding coming to his features and he moved over to the crying girl. 'Why is this happening to me?' She thought as she watched her hands as if there was some dirt that only she alone could see. 'Why is it that every time I get closer I seem to get father than before' She closed her eyes and listened for sounds of movements but heard none. A hand fell on her shoulder and she stiffened instantly at the touch. 'Leave me alone' She thought, moving away further. She felt someone pull her into an embrace.

"I'm sorry"

There was no mistaking it that was Kyo's voice. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you on the roof" He whispered, hugging her tighter. "When you needed me I let you down. I wasn't there … to protect you." She was tired and confused and Kyo was here saying he was sorry. For what? What was he sorry for? Wasn't he the one who some how got banged up enough to lose a little too much blood? She wanted to know the answers to these questions and the others she had.

"Why" She croaked out, voice hoarse from lack of usage. "Why are you … sorry" If Kyo was shocked he hid it well. "As I said before because I wasn't able to help you like when we were kids and I heard screaming in my sleep and saw what that teme did to you" He kissed her on her forehead. "And besides I love you and if you hurt I hurt" He chuckled a little at the corniness.

Yukiko sniffed at that. "How could you love me and I was r-r-ra … disgraced by him and then …" She sniffed and held her head low. "I'm with child Kyo" She whispered it and he almost missed. "What" He hissed "That bastard I swear I'll kill him if he doesn't get killed before that." Yukiko's eyes widened and she clutched at Kyo's hand. "But Kyo you'll get hurt promise me you kill him." Her fearful and near tears eyes made him sigh in defeat he couldn't deny any girl that was crying and Yukiko was no exception. "Fine I promise" She sighed in relief and placed her head on her shoulder.

Hatori looked on along with the rats. 'It's better this way if she let someone help her' He looked over his cousins a bit more. "Kyo back when you first saw me as a girl why were you so nice?" She asked. "Because I can't stand to see girls in tears and you looked like you were going to cry" He said, a faint blush on his face. "Are you sure you were'n't going soft on me Kyo" She teased. "Hey I'm not soft I was just worried!" He shouted, sure enough his face was redder that his eyes. Yukiko giggled "Sure Kyo you were but then you maybe were trying to impress me with your self-control" Kyo blushed and said something and Yukiko laughed and replied as Hatori and the rats watched over the joking couple. Hatori turned to leave and the rats departed as well.

"Hey Hatori left us we should go" Kyo said, Yukiko nodded and got before a dizzy spell hit her and with a poof of smoke a little rat lay in the dirt, passed out from some form of stress. Her stomach bigger showing that she was indeed pregnant. He picked her up and picked up her clothes before leaving.

DARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

Me: This has about 37 chapters so the story is long for the short chappies but I can't even type everyday because I just can't.

Yukiko: Why am I a rat?

Kyo:-Kissing Yukiko- You can talk again!

Hatori: Next chapter a bit of oocness but please read and review or you'll never Know if Yukiko has the baby.

Ayame: Haa-san I really missed you please come to my shop we have so much to discuss.

Songo: Hello I'm an OC made by the author to be just like her and the author wishes to say. Blyop ingagin grethen inbloobing.


	25. Chapter 25

**Yuki's Really A Girl**

**Chapter 25**

DARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

Akito left as soon Hatori followed Yukiko and Kyo out the door but was a certain riceball. "Ano Akito-san I know it's not any of my business but what did you say to make Yukiko-chan act that way?" Akito smiled at the blue eyed girl. "You're right it's none of your business" He said as he walked out the class.

Down the hall later, Shigure was awaking to a pounding headache. "Okay that really hurts" He said, poking the small bumps on his head. "What did they do to me?" Shigure sat up and saw the demon responsible for his utterly angst household members. "Shigure, hello" Akito called as he moved to his loyal companion. "Why, hello Akito who have you come after now? Haru or perhaps Momiji?" Asked the Hentai as he stood, but the question was rather cold. "Come now Gure I haven't come here to cause trouble" They started to walk through the school compound "Just to look for you"

Anyone looking on at the pair would have thought the conversation friendly with all the smiles but it was far from it. In fact it was almost as if they were daring the other to do something about their glaring. When finally out of ear shot pretenses were dropped and Shigure and Akito became very serious. "Look Shigure I'm going to leave for awhile and I trust you won't tell a soul." I wasn't a question but more of a command. Shigure relaxed at that little announcement he thought Akito caught onto his plan. "But why tell me? Wouldn't Hatori be better for this information?" Akito let out a sadistic laugh as he looked at Shigure, eyes hard and cold like the blackest night had taken them.

"You know that Hatori would use this information to my jyuunishi's advantage. They would fall in love and leave and forget to who they owe their lives and I know your plans won't help with that matter" Akito said, giving Shigure the hardest look he ever received. The dog watched as he master walked away and wandered shortly if that was the price to pay for being the slave of the demonic head.

DARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

_**Songo: Review!**_

_**Yukiko: -Heavy duty making out with Kyo-**_

_**Kyo: -Hand up Yukiko's shirt-**_

**_Haru: Get your hands off Yukiko damn carrot!_**

_**Kyo: -Still kissing Yukiko-**_

**_Me: Just ignore them and oocness in next chapter._**


	26. Memories

_**Me: Oh yeah over 7000 hits to this story**_

_**Kyo: People must really like what you do to us**_

_**Yukiko: I agree**_

_**Momiji: 7000 hits that great let's celebrate**_

_**Songo: Yeah**_

_**Me: If you review your name could be contributed to my 'who to give thanks to' list. This story is loved. So review for a change of semi-fame.**_

DARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

**Yuki's Really A Girl**

**Memories**

DARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

Kyo and Hatori made their way back to Shigure's house with Yukiko still passed out form in the hands of the orange headed teen. As soon as they reached the path in the forest Yukiko awoke but didn't change back as yet. She almost jumped out of Kyo's arms when she felt the body heat. "Where am I" She asked, looking around as the rat in her panicked. "Don't worry we're almost home" Kyo said and then with a pop a naked Yukiko appeared in his arms.

The nezumi blushed furiously as she began to demand her release. Kyo set her on her feet and she ran behind a tree to cover her nakedness. "Kyo, Hatori do you have my clothes" She asked, voice cracking a bit while her face was beet red. Kyo handed her the clothes he picked up. She sorted them and found out that there was no underwear. "Kyo you baka there's no underwear here!" Kyo searched his pockets and found out that there was indeed no underwear in his possession.

"I don't have it" He said

"Kyo don't mess with me right now I'm not in mood"

"But I'm not messing with you" He smiled "Besides you're almost home so what wrong"

"Kyo you left MY underwear in school for some rapist to find!"

"Ano"

"You teme!"

Yukiko cased Kyo down the path trying to keep her skirt from blowing up and revealing her to some pervert in the bushes. "Just wait till we get home baka neko" She screamed putting the strain on baka neko. Hatori looked upon his cousins as they ran through the forest. 'I'm happy that you let go Yukiko' He thought as he followed the rat and cat down the path. 'At least knowing that you are happy clears my heart'

He continued down this train of thought. 'Forgive me' He asked to the sky 'For hurting you both' He grazed past his memories filled with heart ache and love. He walked up to the house with Yukiko trying to punch Kyo into unconsciousness.

DARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

_**Me wow Hatori was thinking about Yukiko**_

_**Songo Yeah I wonder why**_

_**Kyo: Ask her**_

_**Yukiko: It's none of your business and besides I won't tell you unless Hatori tells you**_

_**Me: -Scribbling on a piece of paper-**_

_**Yukiko: -Moving to mike- Next chapter: Hentai!**_

_**Me: See you then.**_


	27. Hentai

**_Me: well this is going good I mean 27 chappies so far counting this_**

_**Yukiko: Good for you sadist**_

**_Kyo: I agree with you Yukiko –holding Yukiko from perverts-_**

**_Haru: Keep your hands off Yukiko!_**

_**Songo: Shut up Haru they're cute together**_

**_Me: -Nodding- Well read on_**

DARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

**Yuki's Really … A Girl?**

**Hentai**

DARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

The three on the steps heard the sounds of footsteps coming up to the house. Yukiko glared in Kyo's direction. "Open the door now" Kyo just smirked and opened the door just as the footsteps and their owners appeared. "Yukiko-chan what happened to you today" Asked a certain riceball. Yukiko looked in her direction. "Hello Honda-san" She said with a small smile on her face. The other was very surppriesed that her friend was speaking again. "Wow you're speaking again" Ou-chan asked, moving to her friend along with Tohru and Hana-chan.

"You should be careful she's not feeling very modest at the moment" Kyo said, smirking a little while dirty thoughts raced through his head. "Ow what was that for?" He asked when Yukiko's foot came off his own. Yukiko said nothing and continued talking with the other girls. "Oh so you're pregnant?" Tohru asked not believing the rumors about Yukiko being raped by Kyo. "Hai Tohru I'm pregnant" Yukiko said sadly, she really wanted to go inside and get a bit more comfortable, besides she was very sleepy. "I bet orangey knows who it was" Ou-chan said, glaring in his direction. "I didn't do anything you damn Yankee!" He screamed, glaring right back. "He wasn't the Ou-chan" Yukiko said, stepping in before they glared holes into each other.

Outani was taken by surprise when she heard this. "Then who was it?" She asked "I'll teach him to mess with my friends!" Yukiko shook her head "It won't help and I don't want to talk about it" She said and stepped inside, mentioning for the others to follow her. "Please take a seat and you Kyo don't do anything" She said, leaving to change and be decent. While Yukiko left Hatori pulled Kyo to the side. "You're in heat aren't you?" He asked, looking the ginger headed teen in the eye. "How did you-" Kyo was cut off by Hatori. "Don't do anything you would regret or would make her hate you" He said seriously "Everyone knows you're more in tune with your animal spirit than the rest" Hatori left a gaping Kyo at the foot of the step.

He shook himself out of his stupor and went upstairs to see Yukiko. Said girl was in her room standing a bra and some underwear. She was looking through her closet went she felt a presence behind her. She turned around quickly and saw it was Kyo. "Kyo get out of my room can't you see I'm changing?" She asked furious at the intruding neko. Kyo looked at her eyes clouded with some foreign emotion. "Kyo" She called waving her hand in front of his face. The neko was far away in his own little world. 'Jump her, take her, you know you want to' the cat spirit whispered in his ear not doing any good since he didn't have enough blood in his head for normal thought. He was compensating doing just what the voice said while the vision of Yukiko and her beautiful face burned into his eyes.

Yukiko looked at the boy she came to love and was wondering whether or not to call Hatori when a scent reached her nose. It smelt familiar to her but she couldn't place it anywhere. Then out of nowhere she felt Kyo pull her to him and kiss her hard on the lips, sending his tongue out to force her lips open. Yukiko gasped in surprise when she felt Kyo's tongue probing her mouth and then smelt the scent again making something in her click. 'Submit' The rat was saying to her. She was so confused by the strange behavior of Kyo that she allowed herself to submit to him hoping the rat's spirit was right about it. He felt her submit to him and pulled away; his grin was feral before he attacked her neck, grazing his fang like teeth against her exposed neck reaching a hand down to pull off her underwear, his cock swelling at the thought of having her.

Yukiko was knocked back into reality when she felt Kyo grab her rear. She pulled away fully and he growled at her before she screamed, "Hentai you fucking Hentai get out of my room!" She slapped him and fired a lot of kicks and punches in his direction, driving him out of her room and then kicking him down the stairs.

"You had to do it didn't you Kyo" Hatori asked as he played a game of Dah-Hin-Min against the physic and the score was tied. Kyo raised from the ground and blushed with a frown adjuring his face. Hatori sighed and throw down his cards when he saw that Hanajima had a straight royal flush. "You'll never learn Kyo" He said, getting up and leaving. Tohru waved good bye to the black haired doctor as he walked out.

"What did you do to Yukiko orangey?"

"Two things first I didn't do anything bad to her and second don't call me orangey!"

"Sure then why was calling you a Hentai?"

Kyo suddenly found his socks very interesting as he ignored Arisa. "You're lying aren't you Kyo-kun you're waves they're sifting between guilt and anger what happened up there?" Saki asked as she cleared the table. Kyo paled at the girl's report. He pointed a shaky finger in her direction. "You-you did it didn't you?" He asked "You read my mind!" Hana-chan just smiled "Reading minds and reading waves are very different Kyo-kun and you would do well to learn that." The three stood there awhile noticing that a certain gray haired girl was not among their mist. "I hope Yukiko is alright" Tohru said, trying and failing to lighten the mood.

DARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

_**Me: aaaahh well another day another chapter written**_

_**Kyo: Don't you have some thing to say**_

_**Me: Why yes thank you Kyo I want to know how intelligent a conversation with your mom would be if it contained itchy dogs?**_

**_You: -Sweat drop (O')- Umm_**

_**Me: Sigh I guess it won't be intelligent after all**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Yuki's Really … A Girl?**

**Chapter 28**

DARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

Yukiko was dressed and was ready to leave when a sharp pain attacked her head. She clutched at her head as her knees gave way. Falling to the floor with a pained moan she curled into fetal position closing her eyes tight to stop the flood of images across her vision.

Flash

Yukiko saw herself and Kyo walking through a park with a little five year old girl holding one hand when Akito appeared out of thin air. Two strange looking Sohmas were next to him. Kyo pushed Yukiko and the little girl behind him. "Move aside cat I came to collect what is rightfully mine."

Flash

Yuki as a little five year old was sitting in a dark corner a sling over his shoulder.

Flash

Yukiko and Kyo were on the roof Kyo passed out as Yukiko bled in certain places.

Flash

Hatori lay on the ground bleeding as Akito watched eyes a little wide at the sight of his trusted doctor.

Flash

Yukiko was sitting in front of a vanity set with a sad smile on her face as she looked at her reflection. Her eyes shone with tears as she looked at the china dolled she had become.

Downstairs the girls had left seeing as it was time for them to leave since Tohru no longer lived there on Akito's orders. Kyo was glad seeing as his heat made him want to jump the poor high school girls. 'This is stupid isn't being cursed enough' The cat thought as he moved towards the stairs and his room when he heard something coming from Yukiko's room. He entered and saw that the girl had collapsed onto the ground. She twisted on the floor and fell still as Kyo approached her. "Yukiko wake up don't play any tricks on me" Kyo said to the still body. He shook her gently and her lids fluttered but she didn't wake up. 'She didn't wake up maybe if I …'

Yukiko awoke from the very weird flash dream she was having and the first thing she noticed was something very warm and soft attached to her lips. 'What the…' She thought as she opened her eyes to see Kyo's red ones. The second thing she noticed was that his hand wasn't where it was suppose to be.

On the edge of the forest the three high school girls were going home. "Those two didn't even offer us something to drink" Ou-chan said, "What lousy hosts" Tohru jumped to the defense of her former house mates. "But Yukiko-chan was upstairs and Hatori-san doesn't even live there-" A scream cut off her ramblings as it echoed through the silent forest. "YOU FUCKING HENTAI I TOLD YOU STAY OUT OF MY ROOM!" All three girls almost fell to their knees since when did the prince or should we say princess shout like that much less to say obesities. "Was that Yukiko-chan I think I may lay down now" And with that the doe eyed girl fainted.

DARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

_**Me: Aahh another day …**_

_**Kyo & Yukiko: Another chapter –T.T-**_

_**Me: No another job well done duh**_

_**Songo: This is fun and the reviews are so good nothing to consider a flame yet –grin-**_

**_Momiji: aNGELIC can I see some of the others from your other story-Sucks candy-_**

**_Me: Sure –sucks candy- Appear Yuki and Kyoko_**

**_Yuki: Why are we here?-Glares at me-_**

**_Momiji: Aaah Yuki sing a song with me –grabs his hand and leads him away-_**

_**Kyoko: Poor Yuki we knew him well-smiles at the fact-**_


	29. The Game

_**Me: In this chapter you find out that perverts never pay**_

_**Yukiko: Ahmen**_

_**Kyo: Boo**_

**_Songo: Um this, this is the 29th chapter! Hazar I say, hazar_**

_**You: Yay!**_

DARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

**Yuki's Really A Girl**

**The Game**

DARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

Yukiko sent Kyo flying down the stairs for the second time that day; she was seething with rage and hormones but mostly hormones. She came up to where the object of her rage was currently sitting or if you prefer, cowering. Kyo knew that, from years of living with the dog, the rice ball and the rat, that hell haveth no fury like a woman's scorn or in this case your ex-rival. "Oh Kyo" She called sqauting in front of the horny cat making his attention head elsewhere but her face. "You know I'm ver-" That smell. The one on Kyo, a faint memory from when she was still just Yuki Sohma with fan club of girl after him; that scent, it was heat. 'So Kyo's in heat this might be interesting.' She thought, before removing herself from in front of the orangette.

"So that why you beahaving like that you're in heat" She laughed and casted him a look. "No one's home how about a little game" She asked, watching as he got to his feet. "Why" Even his lust filled brain was suspecting something. "Why not?" Was the answer he received.

"What's in for me?"

"Me"

"Wha?"

"I said, if you win you get me but if you lose I get you" She said, leaning into him "Deal?" He seemed to think it over before saying, "Deal." Yukiko smirked, 'Got him. Wait that damn hand again!' Kyo then found himself against a wall. "How many times do I have to heat you before you get through your head that I don't want you to grab my ass!" She asked, "Learn some self-control would you.

Five minutes later the two were assembled around the table with a pack of cards between them. "The game is Dah-Hin-Min soif you want to win focus" Yukiko said, a smug look on her face, "You want to add any rules?"

"Yeah just one if you lose take off a piece of clothing" Kyo said, mind bathing in the gutter as an army of dirty pictures made themselves at home. "You really are a pervert when you go into heat aren't you" Kyo didn't seem to hear the comment. The game began with excitement and hope filling the air. Later Kyo sat facing Yukiko with nothing on but look of shame and some socks. His clothes were stacked neatly in a pile as he tried to make himself smaller. "You don't seem like you're going to win neko-kun." Yukiko informed, a huge grin on her face. "Kyo growled angry at himself for not seeing this sooner.

"Oooh touchie"

"Be quiet"

"Mad kitty need some milk to sooth those aches"

"I said, be quiet"

"I heard you the first time"

"Stop taunting me"

"Who said I am"

"Who said you're not"

"Okay I'll give you one chance to redeem your self if you lose … well you know" She dealt another hand and later Kyo had no clothes on what so ever. "Well you lose and now you're my slave" She grinned and started packing away the cards when Kyo tackled her to the floor. She started to push him away when all of sudden his lips found hers and she succumbed to the feeling. Kyo's tounge forced it's way through her lips and then mapped out the entire inside of her mouth. She didn't realize she was shirtless until she felt hand rubbong her stomach. "You're in heat too why else the game and no protesting of the rule I set." Her answer came in the form of a moan. He smirked and dipped his head to taste the skin of her neck.

**_Click._**

Somewhere in the distance a flash went off making the two come back to their senses. Yukiko got up quickly just as Kyo muttered a sorry and ran off. 'What was that?' She thought, gathering her top and bra which seemingly disappeared 'And why did Kyo act like that?'

DARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

_**Me: Yeah another chapter up and running**_

_**Songo: Hey why don't we call Akito over**_

_**Kyo&Yukiko: No, no way, nuh uh**_

_**ME: Akito get your butt over here now!**_

**_Akito: What this better be good I was just devising a way to make those two imbeciles I call friends-_**

_**Songo: Akito Yeah Yuki and Kyoko are already here**_

_**Kyoko: -Trying and failing to hide-**_

**_Akito There you are Kyoko I want you to be my new test subject._**

**_Kyoko: NO! NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT! Akito FRIEND COUSIN PLEASE NO! –Grabs anything to keep from her doom- Songo STOP HER!_**

_**Songo: -Ignoring- Remember Akito wants you! To read and review!**_

_**Kyoko: -Still screaming- YOU'RE ON MY LIST Songo! –clutches at floor but is dragged away anyway-**_


	30. Second Click

_Me: Yeah happy 30th woop!_

_Yukiko: 30th what review?_

_Kyo: torture of your borrowed characters?_

_Momiji: Plot bunny? -Giggles and eats more candy-_

_Me: No sillies Chapter, chapter 30_

_Them: Ooooh okay –Goes back to whatever-_

_Haru: Yukiko how could you chose that kuso neko over me! –Obviously black-_

_Yukiko: Haru, friend, I don't love you like you love me I love Kyo-_

_Kyo: -Cutting her off- So free me_

_Yukiko: - Rolling her eyes- No. I won fair and square pervert._

DARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

Yuki's Really A Girl

Second Click

DARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

The days passed before Yukiko and Kyo could attend school and when they could hell was a short word for what transpired. Yukiko entered the school with Kyo in tow arms empty of books and school supplies. People watched as Yukiko walked about nose high in the air and seemingly proud of some achievement made. They watched the cat cursed walk behind her looking dejected and pitiful. They entered the class with people whispering though the two took no heed to such as they took their seats. "Kyo I'm thirsty fetch me something to drink" Yukiko said, out of the blue. "Why do I have to get it?" He asked, setting her books on her desk before taking his own seat. "Because I'm excursing my rights on my part of the deal." She then added "Fetch" Kyo grudgingly when to get the drink. "Here" He pushed it into her hands and took out his books. "This is orange" She said in distaste "So" He asked clearly not seeing what's wrong "I hate orange get me another drink" Kyo was in short angry "I spent 225 yen on that" Yukiko raised an eyebrow in a way that said, "And it' not like you wanted it anyway" Kyo sighed defeated seeing as he was the one to agree to the terms of the deal and what nots. He came back with another drink and gave Yukiko. "I'm not thirsty anymore" She said and promptly gave it back to him.

The rest of the when on like this as the two gathered stares they weren't even aware of. It had been about two or so days after the two officially returned to school. Hatori came by to pick up the silver haired girl after she came home. She came back about an hour later with a small would at the junction of her elbow. She walked to the kitchen looking out the window to see none other than Kyo practicing but that wasn't what caught her eye it was the little fact that he was shirtless and cover in sweat which from where she stood made him shine. She was half way drooling half way mind raping. He turned to face at the exact moment she turned to move. They caught each other's eyes before either attempted to move. Kyo rushed inside to find the violet eyed girl as she moved to the stairs.

"Why were you watching me?" He asked, pinning her to a wall and giving her a kiss.

"No reason it's a free world, I could look if I please" She answered, running her hands through orange tresses.

"Yes but that's not your style. What did you want a peep show?" He whispered in her ear, his breath ghosting across it.

She blushed and he laugh huskily at her before leaning for another kiss. She felt his tongue licking at her lips and granted it entrance to probe and prod at as it wished. She moaned softly as her hands crushed his lips firmly to her.

_**Click.**_

Another Click went off and the two drew apart Yukiko muttered something incorhent and ran leaving the verillon headed teen behind. If he had look back into the forest he would have seen who was responsible for the pictures and it was none other that Sohma Shigure.

DARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

_Me: Nothing to say no you know I wasn't the one spying like a pervert so yeah what ever happy readings I'm off to bed._


	31. Pictures

_**Me: -Singing-**_

_**Songo: -Listening to music-**_

**_Yukiko: -Abusing her rights over Kyo-_**

_**Kyo: -Being abused-**_

**_Me: Oh, hello! How are you, enjoyed the last chapter? No? Well that's your own fault so read on and enjoy this one_**

DARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

**Yuki's Really A Girl**

**Pictures**

DARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

It was morning in the house of a certain ushi. He rolled over and got out of bed going through his morning rituals as normal that is until someone knocked on his front door. The teen went to answer it seeing as his parents had already left for work. A piece of toast hung from his mouth as he opened the door to see none other than the hentai inu on his door step. "Well what brings you here sensei, you don't seem the type to wake up at such hours but yet here you are; a mystery." The teen said, falling in to a small trance for awhile. "Well Haru I jus heard the rumor going around the Sohma grape vein and I wondered if you heard it yet?" He asked, leaning against the door post as the ushi stared at him. "Which one sensei there're many?" The other stood up and pulled a small envelope from the sleeve of his yukata. He handed to Haru, who took it and opened. His eyes flashed to dark grey. "Sensei is this some sort of joke!" He shouted, crumpling the envelope in his hand. "No Haru it's not I just wanted to ask if you believed the rumor and it seems that you don't but I think these pictures changed how you look at it doesn't it?" With that said, he left Haru on his door step, the piece of toast falling from his lips.

That same day at school Kyo was the talk of the entire building for more than one reason. The first reason being that he seemed drunk for the entire day and the second being that people still saw him as a rapist, someone to fear. "Hello Yukiko-chan how are you today?" Tohru asked, still remembering the shout that echoed through the forest earlier that week. "Oh hello Tohru-chan I'm fine and you?" She asked, smiling and attract attention from the male species. Before Tohru could answer Yukiko spun around and dealt a kick to the center of Kyo's chest. He slid halfway down the hallway before falling onto the ground and staying their as if in a daze. 'The prize was worth the effort.' He thought getting up and walking back to where the two girls stood. "Ano ... Yukiko-chan why did you hit Kyo-kun?" She asked, as said boy moved towards them. "Because he's a pervert" Was the answer given, making the brown haired girl panic slightly.

At lunch time the entire place was eerily quiet meaning trouble was coming and in this case it wasn't just trouble but a plot to break up the cat and rat. A black Haru walked into the cafeteria making everyone stop. He walked over to the trio meaning Yukiko, Kyo and Tohru. Haru made his way to the three and tossed the pictures on the table. "What's this about!" He shouted, shaking the heavy atmosphere. Kyo picked up the envelope and opened it. He looked through the pictures, face ashen with everyone he passed. "Where the hell did you get these?" Kyo asked, getting up to stare down Haru. "Kyo what's going on" Yukiko asked, getting up as well. He ignored her as the entire school placed their eyes on the Sohma table.

"What gives you a right to touch what's mine!"

"I don't see anything here that belongs to you!"

"You do and you're just trying to annoy me if sensei didn't show those to me you would have gone off without a word wouldn't you!"

"It's none of your busy!"

Without warning Haru hit Kyo square in the jaw. "What's wrong pussy can't fight back look I'm right here" Haru taunted. Kyo got angry and kicked him but it was blocked and countered by a right hook. He blocked and sent a round house kick towards the side of the ox's head. Haru got up and was about to kick Kyo's head in when a hand reached up and grabbed his ankle twisting it and using the momentum to throw him on his back. "Haru answer me truthfully where did you get these pictures?" She asked, kneeling next to him just as a crowd gathered to view the events. Haru didn't answer her but instead brought her face down to his and forced his tongue into her mouth, probing it, prodding it, hands going up and under blouse bring back memories of her encountered. She was stunned and for awhile did nothing until her senses returned.

**_Smack!_**

It resounded and bounced back to them as the cafeteria returned to normal silent nature. She got up and left quickly with all eyes on her before everyone went back to their seats. Haru sat up shaking his head. "What the hell is with you and that stunt baka" Kyo asked, Haru as he stood up. "What? Where am I?" He asked. Kyo resisted the urge to pound Haru into the ground.

"You're at school in the lunch room."

"But I was home wasn't I eating breakfast when sensei came to my house and gave me an envelope with pictures in it."

"You mean you're black all morning?"

Haru nodded as Kyo made is way past him. "You know after that stunt she isn't going to talk to you for awhile" He left just as Tohru picked up the pictures that Yukiko dropped. She looked at them and gasped, "Oh my," She said, "Where did Hatsuharu-san get these"

DARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

**_Me: Hope you liked it if you didn't I have no idea what to do I tried to make it interesting for you people so whatever_**

_**Kyoko: I ache in places I didn't know I could ache in**_

_**Kyo: What Happened?**_

_**Kyoko: Akito prodded and poked and probed in the name of all science.**_

_**Yukiko: Oh he um**_

_**Yuki: No, Akito can't do that at least our Akito can't do that.**_

_**Kyo: Why**_

_**Yuki: Because Akito is a girl.**_

_**Akito: Yuki you weren't suppose to tell them that baka!**_

_**Songo: Remember your fic reading pleasure depends on your reviews!**_


	32. Chapter 32

_Me: Thank you Hotchocolate for recommending my sister story and to all you bothered to review me if you're interested the story would be in humor and might be teen_

_Yuki: Why did you make me the only guy?_

_Kyoko: What do you mean Shigure's a guy too so you aren't the only one._

_Akito: You know how many guys would kill to be you?_

_Yuki: Kill me_

_Me: Onwards to the chappy_

DARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

**Yuki's Really A Girl**

**Chapter 32**

DARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

After awhile of watching the pictures Tohru realized that they were more or less naked in the pictures and suffered a nosebleed before fainting. "Yukiko-chan … Kyo-kun … why" Haru walked to Tohru and picked her and the cause of the problems before heading off. Everyone went back to their meals after the two left.

While all this was going on Yukiko was in the class trying to block out her heat which seemed to only get stronger. Her thoughts were flying to gutter and very time she tried to think about the encounter she kept seeing Kyo and Haru both trying to kiss her at the same time then they were naked and having sex. "This has to stop" She groaned, shutting her eyes tightly. "Yukiko are you in here?" Came a voice. "Yukiko aren't you even going to answer me?" He asked, walking up to her desk. "Go away" She answered.

"Do you want me to?" He asked, taking a seat on his desk. 'No I want to drop you on the desk and have sex with you but I can't have that can I?" She thought. "Your ears are red" Kyo said, smirking a little at that. "Why do you care so much?" She asked, sitting up as her face went back to normal colour. "Why? Because I love you" He said, "You think I don't have any honor?" She shrugged. "Not really just that you're acting like a pervert" He smiled "I can't help it you smell delicious"

**_Slience._**

"Kyo" she called a light of mischief in her voice and eyes. "What" He asked, curiously. "Come here" He did as he was told and found himself against a wall; with something soft attached to his lips. He opened his eyes to see Yukiko kissing him. The lips left his and then attacked his neck kissing, sucking, and biting.

**_Ring! Ring!_**

The bell rang and everyone rushed to their classes. The students of class 3A found Yukiko and Kyo making out against the wall. A little while during their culter class Yukiko was daydreaming about well she was daydreaming boys. She wiggled in her seat as her sensei spoke. She imagined herself the class empty a couple of guys still after school. They pushed up against the wall Kissing her one of them forced his tongue into her mouth. Rapeing it the other was pulling of her top she did nothing to fight them. In the real world she moaned a little attracting attention from the boys in the area. She dared to hitch her skirt up and touch herself a little. One of the guys got a nose bleed. The others stared and started to drool. Kyo looked at this also with a mixture of anger and lust. He glared at some of the guys who dared to look at Yukiko who didn't seem to notice the attention. He placed his gaze on her licking lips that seemed to go dry.

"Kyo Sohma please tell me the first president of Japan."

"Um" Kyo stood up and starched his head

"Please tell me you weren't thinking of girls during my lesson"

Kyo said nothing. "Mr. Sohma, please go and make ten laps around our school's track now it would you to get rid of your current problem." The class brust out laughing as Kyo left his seat. The cat walked out to go do his laps with many curses flying from his mouth wishing them all on his sensei.

DARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

_**Me: Oh my why was wrong with Yukiko**_

**_Songo: Hey, where is Yukiko_**

_**Kyoko: And Kyo for that matter**_

_**Yuki: Cats stick together ne Kyoko**_

_**Akito: -Waving- They're over here!**_

_**Everyone: -Going to look-**_

**_Kyoko: Oh my god! What's wrong with them?_**

**_Akito: Now you know how you and your boyfriend look to the rest of the world._**

_**Kyoko: He's not my Boy friend!**_

_**Songo: Sure He isn't**_

**_Kyoko: He's not!_**

_**Me: Denial**_

**_Kyoko: I'm not in Denial!_**


	33. Living Room Encounters

**_Me: Hello peeps what's up? Nothing? Okay, hope you enjoy this new chapter. ._**

_**Kyo: After what you wrote about in chapter 19 I doubt**_

_**Me: Dude it isn't real meaning it didn't happen as in it's fake. Get it?**_

_**Kyo: You're still a sadist.**_

_**Me: -Sighs-**_

DARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

**Yuki's Really A Girl**

**Living Room Encounter**

DARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

What happened in the class pread like while wild fire across the school. So everywhere the rat and cat went they received glances and stares and like all things rumors start and they, some times, are more fiction that fact.

"Hey did you hear what Kyo and Yukiko were doing in the class after the bell rang"

"Yeah, lucky Kyo he gets everything"

"Good grades, good looks …"

"And girls"

"Yeah"

The two almost fainted when a blur of orange and black and white blew past them. They stopped and noticed that one was lucky Kyo and the other was the boy from the lunch room Sohma, Haru. Yukiko then walked over the arua around her scaring the two boys into fleeing. "I thought I told you control yourself." She said "Yes master, sorry master" He got a slap to the face. "Just because I won that game doesn't mean you have to mock me" Haru emerged from the floor in time to Kyo get slapped.

"She must really hate you Kyo" He said, receiving a punch to the jaw from an angry Kyo. Haru got up eyes flashing, telling anyone who saw that Haru was black. "So kitty you wanna start a fight with the bull do ya!" Haru shouted, attacking Kyo. "Hahahaha you can't even block my attacks hahahaha again, again, again Bull's Barrage!" Kyo got hit in the head and suddenly he was attacking Haru. "What's wrong now cow still too young to take a real challenge you calf! You're nothing but a little brat!" Kyo succeeded in delivering blows onto the ox's head.

"Come on Kyo let's go home" Yukiko said, grabbing Kyo's collar and dragging him away while people watched. "No way that cow is going what's coming to him and I'm goanna give it to him." Kyo screamed as Haru showed him the finger laughing like only black Haru can. "Lat me go I'm going to kill that punk!"

At home Kyo had calmed down but was still sulking about being dragged away, not kicking Haru's ass and having to wear, as he put it, a monkey suit. "You have to wear it Kyo" Yukiko said, "Because I said so and according to my rights you have to" She cut off before he could say anything. "Now to dinner you're going to feed me" She said, placing herself in his lap. He did as he was told watching very detail of her as she ate.

She opened her mouth expecting more food but instead got lips. She felt to the floor with Kyo over her. She felt a tongue licking at her lips and she gave it entrance to mouth. It peeking inside, running over teeth and gums, tasting her and moving to her tongue and engaging it in battle. She won and took control of the kiss as a hand circled her waist and another came up to the back of her head crashing her lips to his as the door opened.

They sighed and sat up when Ou-chan, Hana-chan and Honda-chan walked in. "Tohru giggled nervously as she took in there appearances. Yukiko's hair was a mess and her face flushed and lips swollen with a brighter pink taint, she was panting a little. Kyo looked no better than her with his messy orange hair and flushed cheeks. He was panting slightly as well. His suit twisted around him and eyes seemed hazy.

When Outani saw Kyo's suit she stared to laugh. "Hey orangey what's with the monkey suit?" She said in between bouts of laughter. Before Kyo could say anything Yukiko interjected. "Would you like something to drink?" She asked. They nodded.

"Kyo get our guest something to drink"

"Why do I have to do it! I don't want to be any servant of some Yankee!"

"Because I said so"

"Yes master I'll go immediately" Kyo mocked.

Yukiko beckoned Kyo down to her. He bent down and received a slap. "Stop mocking me it isn't nice" Kyo clutched his face and went to get their drinks. "I will get my revenge" He said, "I'll be waiting"

The entire afternoon was filled with a happiness that was rare with the Sohmas. Kyo sulked while Tohru tried to cheer him up and Ou just made fun of him. Hana and Yukiko talked about just anything while Hana tried to find out what was wrong with the Sohmas waves. Later their uninvited but still welcomed guest left. "I had a nice time" Sadi the rice ball "We should this again some time" She jumped off the porch "Yeah have fun being Yukiko's slave" They left with Kyo hissing after Ou-chan. "Finally I never thought they would leave." Kyo said, tackling Yukiko to the floor "Now for my revenge." He pulled off Yukiko's shirt.

Down the trail. "Oops I forgot my keys" Tohru said, "I would have to go back and get them or I won't be able to get inside" Ou placed an arm over her friend's shoulder and comforted her "It's okay we can go back for them Tohru" At Shigure still standing house two half naked figures lay on the floor, silver gray hair mixed with orange and the rolled over each other. Moaning filled the air as the two were oblivious to the happenings around them. The two didn't seem to hear when the door opened.

DARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

**_Me: Oh my god what would happen?_**

_**Kyo: Don't tell me they scream and run around right?**_

_**Yukiko: Kyo for once in your life please think before you decide to criticize someone please.**_

_**Songo: He can't he's too hard headed.**_

_**Kyo: Am not!**_

_**Me: And childish**_

_**Kyo: Hey! I'm right here you know!**_

_**Songo: Next chapter um is something you'll find out.**_


	34. The mistake

Me: Well Helloooo

You: Hello

Me: I have some good news and bad news or just plain bad news

Kyo: Just tell them already!

Me: Seesh you act as if Yukiko kicked you off the bed or something

Kyo: -Blush-

Me: Oh well I've been busy with school work and this might be the last update for a while

You: What!

Me: Yes I know my poor babies are going on a little stand still.

Yukiko: WE DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET OR THE CHARACTERS SO YOU CAN'T SAY WE DO BUT WE DO OWN THIS PLOT!!!!!!!

DARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

Yuki's Really A Girl

The Mistake

DARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

The door opened and three figures stepped in to see Yukiko and Kyo on the floor half naked and seemingly in a daze. "Gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen" Tohru screamed, running out the door and effectively awaking the two in from their lust-filled haze. They quickly scowled at the intrusion and glared at the back girls in the door way. They shook their heads and left. "That door was locked right" Yukiko asked, getting up and reaching for her dress. "Yes" Silence. "We should take Tohru's keys away" a silent agreement was made between the two. "So you want to…" Yukiko asked, before being tackled to the floor again.

The next week Yukiko was seen sitting on the bleachers with a lot of girls surrounding her. She still had the fan club but it was just they wanted to be like her after seeing her take on a bully that was trying to hit on her and kick his ass. "How do you do it I mean aren't you afraid or anything living with guys and all?" A girl asked. She simply answered "No" They seemed amazed at her answer. "But aren't they stronger than you?" Another asked "I mean Kyo you know" She sighed 'If these idiots ask me if Kyo raped me one more time I swear I'll throw them off the roof' She thought "No he didn't" She answered "But They say so" Was case brought up. "They weren't there so they won't know" She said, simply "But-" A scream cut through the air and a monster was since running across the field and into the woods. Yukiko's eyes traveled in that direction. She caught sight of the leathered skin of the monster.

"Did you see that thing it was hideous and came from the school how gross" Motoko screamed, looking at the school and shuddering. "Be quiet" She heard Yukiko say and watched as she got up and walked down the bleachers and under to see what happened. "Yukiko your cousin's a freak!" Someone shouted at her. "Yeah tell we don't want to see him ever!" Someone else joined in. She just rolled her eyes. A boy was sitting under the bleachers with Kyo's rosary at his feet, She bent down a little stiffly and picked up the rosary before leaving.

"Baka neko always making my life difficult can't even oooo when I get my hands on him" She muttered, walking into the direction the neko went.

DARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

Me: Well that's all since authors need encouragement you know what to do that's why I updated today –smiles-

Kyo: Why do you have turn me into the monster?

Yukiko: Because she can and she's the author

Kyo: I'm sure she's devil's disciple

Me: That's not nice Kyonkichi

Kyo: Don't call me that

Yukiko: Please forgive them they aren't in there right minds today

Me&Kyo: Hey


	35. Chapter 35

**_Me: Hi people hope you love my story 'cause here's an update for you. Kudos!_**

DARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

**_Yuki's Really A Girl _**

_**Chapter 35**_

DARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

Yukiko marched across the field muttering dark thoughts to herself. She reached the border of the forest and looked around then at the beads in her hand. "Baka neko always making my life hard" She walked into the forest and her class mates looked on worrying about her safety. "I hope that that thing doesn't kill her" Someone said, shaking like leaf. "Yeah she might be in trouble someone should go help" No moved though.

Yukiko walked listening to the sounds of the forest and any sounds of Kyo. She was unusually moody today and had no idea why. She continued down the path of the monstrous form of Kyo. "Kyo" She called, "Are you here say something" A few footsteps were heard and the rustling of trees in the wind. Then something big from behind attack her.

A screamed echoed across the forest and towards the school grounds. "Noooo it got her oh kami-sama what should we do it might eat her." A couple of worried murmuring went around the group as to what to do. "Maybe we should call the principle" They all shook their heads in disagreement who would believe them? No one, that's who, a normal kid turning into a monster and then running off into the woods is a one way ticket to the loony bin.

Yukiko looked up from her position on the forest floor. Her hair was a mess of twigs and leaves and her face was covered in mud. The grotesque form of her cousin/boyfriend loomed over her. She scrambled away suddenly very afraid of the one in front of her. "Kyo …" She backed away slowly, he advanced. She could tell from the wild look in his eyes that the Kyo she knew was not in there. "Now you die nezumi" It hissed, warning her. It grabbed a by the way log and tossed it at her. She scrambled back and it pinned her from the knees down. She pushed at it but it didn't move. The monster leaned down. "Time to die evil rat" At first she thought it was hard to be afraid of someone who couldn't even threaten you then she realized he just called her evil. "Evil …? I'm the nicest, after Tohru, person you know!" She screamed "So how the hell could I be evil you-you BAKA NEKO!" And with that she slapped him.

He shook his head, a fog seeming to clear over his mind and he shook his head. He looked at his surroundings and then at the girl that lay before him. She frowned at him and folded her arms. He lifted the log and she handed him his charms. He placed them on and reverted back to his humanoid form.

"Can you stand?" He asked, turning to offer her a hand. "Yes I can" He let go and her knees gave out under her. She waited for the impact with hard floor but it never came. "It looks like you're have trouble" Came Kyo's voice.

"This your fault you know"

"I know that already"

"Then you have to carry me back to the school."

"What do you mean like newly weds or something"

"Perv not like that!"

"So … how you want to ride me or something like a mule?"

"..."

"What?"

"…"

"You really think I'm a mule!"

"No I think you're an ass"

"…"

The entire class was outside the forest surrounding the school waiting to see if Yukiko would make it out alive or not then out of nowhere came Kyo as himself and not a monster with Kaibra High School's number one student on his back. They were talking about something. "I wonder what's going on?" A girl asked, looking over the other's heads.

"Don't know but it seems everything is fine"

"You sure" She asked, "Maybe we should go help or something.

A few mutterings were heard but that was it.

"Don't forget Kyo we have to go to Hatori afterwards" Yukiko said, holding onto Kyo so she wouldn't fall. "Yea I remember" He answered, walking steadily past the crowd of students. "You shouldn't sound so sad it can't be helped" The silver headed girl whispered. "I know"

DARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

**_Me: Happy I updated after ignoring it and being the laziest person ever._**

_**Songo: Yup it's true**_

_**Kyo: See she is evil**_

_**Me: And the best part of this is you can't kill me**_

_**Yukiko: Why can't I have Kyo's baby**_

_**Me: Because it would follow the plot how about afterwards**_

_**Yukiko: Yay!**_

_**Songo: Next chapter a pathetic attempt of keeping this fic alive.**_

_**All: See you**_

**_Kyo: And don't review she's evil!_**

_**Me: Don't listen to him! If you don't review I won't update!**_


	36. Chapter 36

Me: Warning disaster coming up.

Kyo: Don't read it!

Yukiko: Kyo be nice.

Songo: She has no rights to these characters 'cept me

DARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

**Yuki's Really A Girl**

**Chapter 36**

DARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

It had been a while since the incident with little questions being asked about the forest thing thanks to Hatori's mind wipe. It happened one afternoon when Kyo was out with friends and Yukiko was home alone with the dog missing in action. She became very hungry so decided to go to the kitchen and fix something up. Her leg was still a little sore but she wouldn't be over doing it with the standing. She went to raid the fridge before going to rot her brain on mounds of mindless television.

"Nope"

"Not that"

"No way"

"Aww, isn't there anything to eat here?" She asked, the air seemed to rustle with laughter at her predicament. She slouched and went to take a seat. "I could always cook something" She thought, looking at the kitchen. "Maybe…" Then her stomach announced it's needs. She groaned, "Cooking it is" She got up and went into the kitchen.

Kyo entered the house right after waving off Tohru and friends. He lifted his head and sniffed the air. 'Wait… who's cooking?' He kicked off his shoes and went to the kitchen. He almost fainted at what he saw Yukiko was standing over the stove stirring a pot of miso soup with a plate of rice balls on the counter top. His jaw dropped and he thought about all the stories he heard about Yuki not being able to cook. He walked in quickly and reached a hand over to grab a rice ball when all of a sudden a wooden spoon fell onto his wrist.

"Hey what was that for?" The red head exclaimed, checking out the bruise that was forming on his hand. "When did you learn to cook?" He asked, hand heading straight for another rice ball. The dreaded wooden spoon fell on his hand again. "Why won't you learn anything from your mistakes Kyo?" She asked, feeling a shiver go up her back and then a hand caressing her butt. "Hentai!" She turned around quickly and bopped him on the head. Her cheecks aflame with a reddish dust eyes blazing with fury.

"Sorry, sorry I couldn't help myself but that didn't answer my question" He said, looking the girl up and down. Her stomach was getting bigger now and she had craves that could make fear factor specialists puke. Like green beans blended in ice cream and sardines or that time she woke him up at midnight to get some liver for her that she ate with chocolate sprinkles.

He got up as she turned off the stove. He led her gently to a seat and dished out some food on the table. "So when are you going to tell me about you learning how to cook?" He sat down with Yukiko to talk over the food. "Do you really want to now?" He nodded, looking at the silver haired girl.

"No" She smirked and his jaw fell. "What! Why?" He asked taking a bite into a rice ball. Before the girl could answer Kyo's face turned an unnatural colour and he spat the food out. "Nani! What the hell is this?" He grabbed a glass of the juice Yukiko poured out for him and tipped it to his lips. He quickly spat it out and fell on all floors heaving.

"Kyo-chan nani fuka?" (What's wrong?) She asked getting up to see what was wrong with her boyfriend. "What the hell is in that rice ball" He asked, dry heaving over the floor. "The rice balls… well some chocolate liver miso and leeks. Naze?" (why?)

His face turned pale and he took three deep breaths. "And the juice" He asked, fearing the answer. "Wasabi paste and hot sauce" She said leaning her head to the side. He got up and ran upstairs the door slamming behind him. Thr sound off retching floated down to the girl and she picked up a rice ball and took a bite.

The orange boy came downstairs eyes blazing as he turned his gaze onto the rat who sat silently eating her rice balls and drinking her juice. "Why didn't you tell me that was more of your disgusting food!" He screamed but realized to late his error. "Kyo…" her eyes grew large and she clasped her hands wring them before getting up to leave. Kyo followed "Yukiko I'm sorr-"

"Save it" Came her teary reply as she raced up the stairs and slammed the door of her room. "Yukiko please talk to me I'm sorry" He said, "I didn't mean what I said" He heard a sniff and a thud. "Jerk go away" He sighed and sat there waiting until she was ready to forgive him. After what seemed like too long a time the door opened. "Okay Kyo I forgive you" She said, He stood up and went to meet her. Then out of nowhere the door was slammed on his face breaking his nose and causing blood to flow freely. "Go away jerk I'll never forgive you not in a million years. He grunted and held his head back, listening to the huffs and puffs from the other side of the door. "I should have seen that coming."

DARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

Me: Done

Kyo: About time

Songo: You got your nose broken

Me: Songo be nice

Yukiko: Kyo is a jerk and an immature fool he deserved it.

Me: Think about the baby Yukiko

Kyo: Humph, women

Songo&Yukiko: What was that?

Me: You still want to be alive by the end of the fic right?

_Preview_

_She looked up at him still in shock over his words. Then quiet suddenly she clutched her stomach in pain. "Kyo get Hatori it's time"_


	37. Its Time

Me: Hello everyone. I wish to thank all my reviews for their time and consideration and for sticking with this story though I update slowly.

Kyo: If they go you'll stop writing?

Me: Yes I'll have nothing to write for anymore.

Kyo: LEAVE! DON'T COME BACK! GET LO-

Yukiko: Kyo stop shouting its bad for the baby. –Clutches stomach-

Songo: You should be ashamed.

Me: While we teach Kyo a lesson in manners you can read, if it doesn't bore you. I don't own these characters only a few manga.

DARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

**Yuki's Really A Girl**

**It's Time!**

DARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

Yukiko was sitting under the tree her garden was placed Kyo sat next to her as she harvested vegetables. "I hate leeks" He said, pulling up something. "Kyo don't do that I just planted that" Yukiko gently scolded. The cat scowled and pouted. She giggled and patted his head. "You're so cute when you pout" She said, hiding her smile behind her hand. He blushed, "I am not cute" She giggled again and stroke his ear, making him purr and stretch under the touch. She smiled to herself as he curled up with his head in her lap.

"Kyo are you sleepy?" She asked, stroking his hair slowly. He grunted his reply. She smiled and looked at the sleeping figure. After awhile she was finished with her gardening and decided to tease the cat a little. Kyo had awoken to a sweet scent in the air, 'What is that?' he lay there pondering the strange smell. When he bothered to open his eyes he saw Yukiko holding a green plant under his nose. "Wha-?" He seemed a little out of it. She giggled, "This is the plant you pulled up before" She said, "Catnip" Kyo looked at her and grabbed her hand.

"Kyo what are you doing?" She asked, watching as he took the piece of catnip from her. He tossed it into the bushes and began to like her fingers. "Delicous" He said, licking away at her fingers. "Kyo stop that" She said, pulling away her hand before she fell on her back. Kyo hovered over her. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "I'm going to like every part of you that has that scent" He said, eyes far off.

She looked up at him still in shock over his words. Then quiet suddenly she clutched her stomach in pain. "Kyo get Hatori it's time" Kyo snapped out of his daze and got up. He pulled her up and took her in his arms running towards the house. He picked up the phone once inside and dialed Hatori's number yelling loudly at the man before slaming the phone down. He went back to his girlfriend.

"You okay?" He asked, sitting down next to her. She was breathing heavily before she turned and looked at him. "What do you think baka?" She asked, giving him a dark look. He flinched and moved to the other end of the couch. After a while the sound of Hatori's car tires hit Kyo's ears. He went to open the door just as Hatori rushed in. He made Yukiko lay flat on the couch and examined her with Kyo peering over his shoulder. "Kyo It's hard to concentrate with you standing over my shoulder." Kyo scowled and moved to the other side of the room. After five minutes of waiting the answer became clear.

"Kyo it was nothing just signs that her menstruation period was starting" Hatori said, packing away his stuff. Kyo gaped at the doctor "You're kidding!" He shouted, "No I'm not so here" He handed the orange headed teen a piece of paper "Follow this and she'll be fine okay" Kyo was still dumbstruck as the doctor walked out the door.

DARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

Me: Another job well done

Kyo: -sick to his stomach-

Yukiko: That was nerve wrecking

Songo: Nah the author just got lazier-

Me: Remember who brought you into existence Songo.


	38. Summer Vacation

Me: You ka chi haaaa!

Kyo: What the hell does that mean?

Me: Nothing I just felt like doing that

Yukiko: Can we get on with it please-clutches at swollen stomach-

Momiji: For Yukiko-chan

Haru: Moove on

Songo: Uh?

Ayame: This woman has no claim whatsoever to my darling brother/sister or her/his boyfriend Kyonkichi

Kyo: Don't call me that!

Black Haru: So you admit to being Yukiko's boyfriend uh well you pussy!

-Conversation continues-

DARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

Yuki's Really A Girl

Summer Vacation

DARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

It was summer vacation, the Sohma were just waiting for the results to come in. Most of the household was waiting for Yukiko's results especially after all the pleading done by Shigure and Hatori to convince the principle to let her stay to finish her last year. In another month the Sohmas would be going on a vacation; destination unknown until someone pries it from Shigure's lips.

"Hey, hey everyone listen, listen the mailman just gave me Yukiko and Kyo's results and they're going to T.U!" Momiji screamed hopping around like a little bunny rabbit. Silence filled the room pouring into every crack until Kyo broke it with a heated shout. "You little brat who told you to look through my results?!!" The hare cursed screamed as Kyo noggied him. "Aaahhhh Kyo's hurting me."

"Kyo stop picking on Momiji" Yukiko said, pulling out her own results. To no ones surprise she got Ones but Kyo got Ones in every subject too so that was a surprise. "A toast to my little sister and Kyonkichi-"

"Don't call me that!"

"For their wonderful grades. Hip, hip hoorah!" The cheers sounded one after the other and a party commenced.

At one in the morning she finally finished putting the younger ones to sleep. She sighed, listening to the party crazy animals downstairs. "Hehehe, looks like someone is ready for mother hood." She tensed then relaxed. "Kyo can I ask you a question?"

He entered the room taking her question as permission to enter. "Sure ask away" He took a seat next to Yukiko and tried to listen carefully." Why didn't you freak out when you found out I was a girl?" He blinked, wondering what that was about. "Well…" Kyo just scratched his head "Some how I've always known you were a girl –sort of-" He shrugged. "Oh" She turned her head to an empty corner of her room.

Two weeks later the gang was pulling out to go to who knew where on Shigure's Twisted Vacation Trip. Even the lovable rice ball Tohru knew nothing about it. After awhile three cars pulled up in front of a huge hotel. 'We're here' Yukiko thought climbing out of the car. She looked up; at seven months pregnant she really shouldn't be on her feet, after all a lot of Sohma children were born premature from stressed mothers every year. She went into the lobby watching as couples with children walked in an out with little smiles and screams of joy.

Her boyfriend of five months came and sat next to her grumbling under his breath. "What?" She asked looking at him. "That hentai just booked us a lovers' suite." She snorted at the thought. "Well you'll be sleeping on the couch" She said, getting up and going to the elevators. "What floor are we on?" He walked up behind her. "36" He said, calling down the elevator.

Many sun rose and many moons fell, many stars smiled before that day in August. At 3:09:58 exactly, a cry filled the air, waking the cat who stumbled out of bed. "What! What!" He screamed, looking around to see who was attacking them. A low moan filled the air and a chocked sob came from Yukiko's parted lips. "Kyo, get Hatori" She whispered, "Why?"

"Because you idiot my water broke!" She screamed, calming down and waiting for the next contraction. "Oh god" He muttered, getting up and running to get Hatori. An hour later, one doctor and two children were seen getting out of a cab in front of a hospital. "AAAHHH!" She clutched at the nearest object in pain tears reaching her eyes. 'This hurts when would it stop' she was crying out right. It hurt like hell. Hatori pulled out his ID and quickly got them a room and a wheelchair. "Hurry up Kyo!" He said, reaching a room and opening a door as Yukiko whimpered.

They lifted her onto a bed and dressed her in a hospital gown. Hatori moved around to her legs. Checking for the usual; dilution, contractions and the like; she screamed again, trying to get out of the bed. 'I can't do this, I just can't' she thought trying to leave and then screaming loudly as a contraction ripped through her. Kyo kept a firm grip on her and made sure to tune his mind out from the blood curling screams that were making his blood run cold. "Alright, Yukiko when I say push you push and not a moment before" He raised a needle and injected some sedative into her arm. "That should dull the pain." He whispered, before going back to his position.

"Does it hurt?"

She shook her head, the pain dulling.

"Are you pushing?"

Again she shook her head, lying. She gasped and grunted, trying not to make him know. "Stop pushing Yukiko, you can hurt yourself." He said, "And your baby" She whimpered.

"Push" She hunched her shoulders and pushed begining the process of child birth.

Ten hours later at 2:07:44 Yukiko Sohma gave birth to a baby girl weighing in at 5 pounds and 10 ounces.

DARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

Me: Thank God I'm done. This was the most hellish chapter I've ever written but now it's over Yay!

Kyo: Thank you

Haru: Dude there's still one more chapter.

Kyo: Crap

Me: Don't curse in front of the baby


	39. Epoligue

**Me: -cries quietly in corner- Are you people happy now it's over! –cries-**

**Kyo: Good!**

**Me: #$! YOU!**

**Yukiko: Kyo stop making the author do things she might regret like killing you.**

**Me: Me no own**

DARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKNAGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

**Yuki's Really A Girl?**

**Epilogue**

DARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKNAGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

Yukiko walked down the dirt path holding onto the hand of her five year old daughter. The girl had short black hair and was wearing a floral pattern dress with some flip flops. On the other side of the girl was Kyo Sohma her 'farther'. "Okaa-san I don't like this dress" Yukiko rolled her eyes for the twentieth time. "Akiko, deal with it. I told you not to get your other clothes dirty." Akiko pouted, her short black hair falling into her face.

"Okaa-san I want blond hair" She said suddenly, making Kyo choke a little. "No, never, not in a million years." He said, shuddering at the though of his little girl looking anything like the Yankee. "But Arisa oba-san has blond hair" She argued "and she said I should have a little creativity in my life, whatever that means" Yukiko resisted rolling her eyes again. "Is she your mother?" Kyo started up "No but-"

"Then you can't have blond hair!"

"I want blond hair"

"You can't have it!"

"I want it I want it I want it" She screamed, stamping her foot and flailing her arms around. Yukiko pinned her arms down and looked her in the eye. "Do not ever speak like that to your father again do you understand me?" She lowered her head, ashamed of her behavior. "Hai, okaa-san, gomen" Yukiko smiled at little at her daughter. "Don't be so sad Akiko, your ojii-san will wander if we have been treating you well"

At 'Ojii-san' she immediately perked up. "Come on okaa-san, otou-san Ojii-chan isn't getting any younger you know!" She ran off, tripping over a rock before getting her balance and going around the bend. Yukiko laughed and began to jog quickly to keep up.

When they reached the dojo Akiko was already at something her ojii-san had just told her. "So there you too are. We had though you had gotten lost" He greeted, getting up to hug his son as he whispered in his ear. "Y-yes" Kyo stuttered, blushing. "And?" Kyo looked over to where Yukiko was sitting with the girl. "Yes" The brown haired man was ready to celebrate before Kyo hushed him. "No else besides you an Akiko know yet so keep it quiet. "Ok" his sensei nodded as long as you're happy that's the only thing I want." He made his way over to the two girls.

"Good afternoon Yukiko, how are you today?" He inquired, a smile splitting his face. Yukiko saw the smile and mentally sighed. 'Really would it have killed him not to tell sensei?' She thought, "I'm doing well sensei." Akiko fidgeted between them, bored with way the conversation was going. "Ojii-san, okaa-san and otou-san are going to get married and I'll be their flower girl" She said proudly. "This means you be my sofu-san! (Your grandfather as apposed to ojii-san someone else's grandfather)" the pleased looked on her face made her ojii-san laugh. "Akiko!" Kyo exclaimed, "I thought I told you not to tell anyone" Akiko played with the edge of her skirt a little. "No you told me not tell any one outside this family" 

"The family is made up of only three people Akiko" Kyo said, folding his arms across his chest. "But my teacher said, a family is a group of people who love and except each other no matter what." Yukiko sighed for what could have been the fiftieth time that day. 'This is going to be long'

It was after seven when they left Shishou's house. Yukiko held Akiko's hand tightly as they crossed the street. "I can't wait til you and otou-san are married okaa-san" She chirped, skipping half the length of Yukiko's arm. When they rounded a corner on the path to Shigure's they saw two burly looking men and a smaller slim person standing between them. Kyo's eyes narrowed at the man. Yukiko froze up, squeezing Akiko's hand tightly "Okaa-san you're hurting me" Akiko complained, wondering what all the fuss was about over a few men. 

"So Yukiko, is this the child you gave birth to?" Akito asked, a smirk plastered on his face. "Get the girl and the child but get rid of the monster I don't even want to hear it's alive." Yukiko backed away with her daughter behind her behind her. Kyo moved in front of his fiancé and child as the burly men moved towards them. "Yukiko get outta here." Kyo hissed, getting into a defense postion. "What about you?" She whispered back, trying to keep Akiko behind her. "Never mind me just leave. I can hold them off on my own" Yukiko fought with herself until she saw the two were almost on top of them. "Be careful" She whispered to the cat cursed.

She picked up her daughter and ran for her life. "Okaa-san what about otou-san he'll get hurt!" Akiko screamed, clinging to her mother as she ran. "Don't worry, he's strong he can take care of himself sweetie" She replied but knowing her daughter she won't believe until he comes home unscratched. She turned a corner and headed for their apartment down the road. She climbed up two flights of stairs when two strange men blocked her path. "Excuse me" She said, backing up a little to allow them to pass. They moved forward and followed her step for step.

"Okaa-san?" She turned and fled. "Hold on tight Akiko!" The girl in her arms was weeping. "Okaa-san I don't like this" Yukiko turned a corner into an alley successfully losing the two. She listened to the sound of cars on the road before leaving her hiding place. "Okaa-san who were those men? What do they want? Why are they chasing us" Yukiko growled she didn't have time for those questions she had to get to somewhere safe before Akito's henchmen took her and her daughter somewhere they didn't want to go. She was about to head to Arisa's Apartment when a black lexus pulled up in front of her. The door opened up and another of Akito's henchmen stepped out and grabbed for her. She dropped Akiko as she was pulled into the car kicking and screaming. "Akiko run! Go get Arisa-oba-chan" But the girl stood rooted to the spot screaming for her mother.

The driver had also gotten out of the car. A well placed kick from Yukiko made him fall on his face. It also pushed the little girl into motion but before she could make it anywhere the men from the park picked her up and shoved her into the car with her mother. Once inside the got back in and another entered from the other while the driver got back in the vehicle. Akiko started crying again and Yukiko tried comforting her until she felt a hand caress her inner thigh and a vvoice she never wanted to hear again whisper in her ear. "Welcome back Yukiko"

DARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKNAGELDARKANGELDARKANGELDARKANGEL

**Me: OMG I actually finished a fic. Holy shXt**

**Kyo: This is the end? WTF what happens to Yukiko you little…**

**Me: Help! Kyo wants to beat me up!**


End file.
